Salvaged and Saved
by Gem-of-Scath
Summary: When the pizzeria decides that Foxy should be scrapped after years of being out of order, a single person stands in the way of his demise. Taking the animatronic home herself, she discovers the truth that only the night guards have known until now. The robots are alive... (This is not a shipping story. Maybe a bit of flirting but no actual relationship)
1. Chapter 1

This was it. They were getting rid of him. It's been years since he was last out and about performing for the children, but he still wasn't ready to be scrapped. He was Foxy the pirate after all, one of the original members of the Fazband. The company couldn't be getting rid of him. Unfortunately for Foxy...they were doing just that.

It was late at night when a truck pulled into the Fazbear parking lot. Normally the animatronics would all be roaming around by now and tormenting Mike Schmidt, the night guard. But seeing as the place would be occupied by others tonight, the robots remained in their respective locations. Occasionally as they waited, those on stage would look towards the cove with a sad look upon their faces. None of them wanted to see their pirate pal leave, but there was nothing they could do about it. To everyone but the night guards, the Fazband were just lifeless robots. If they wanted to save themselves, they would have to keep that fact secret from the rest of the world.

With the truck now parked near the building, 2 men exited the vehicle and met with a man at the entrance. The man was Scott Cawthon, owner of beloved pizzeria. "Foxy's in there, holed up in his cove. It's a shame to see him go, but the poor fox is in rough shape and parents were worried he would scare the children if we did fix him up" the man sighed, sad to be sending the pirate to his doom.

Walking into the building, Mr. Cawthon led the men to the cove. The eyes of the 3 bots on stage followed the group as they made their way over to the small corner where Pirates Cove resided. Pulling the starry curtains aside, Scott smiled slightly at the sight of the old fox slumped in the corner of his cove. "Hey pal. Sorry things have come to this. I had really hoped to see you in action again" He frowned as the two men made their way into the cove and stalked towards the animatronic. One grabbed the fox under the arms and the other grabbed his legs. Together they were able to lift Foxy and proceed in carrying him out of the cove.

Once again, 3 sets of eyes followed the men as they carried their friend out of the pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika all allowed themselves to frown as they watched, knowing this would be the final time they would get to see Foxy ever again.

Making it outside, the men grunted as they struggled to raise the pirate fox the extra few feet they needed to load him into the truck. They had almost had him up when a car horn blared from their right, the man holding the Fox's legs quickly dropped them in stock and the other yelped as the weight of the animatronic pulled him toothed ground along with the bot. "HEY! What do you think you're doing with Foxy!"

* * *

***here's the first chapter of my first fnaf story. I hope you enjoy and would like to see more of it. Rest of the chapters will be longer***


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" a man breathed a sigh of relief as he watched foxy being taken away through the cameras. "Damn fox was just wasting away in there and causing me trouble. Now there's just one less killer robot to watch out for" Mike, the night guard, looked to the 3 animatronics on stage. He could see how their eyes followed the men taking foxy away, frowns slowly finding their way onto the muzzle of each bot. "Good riddance" he announced as the men had finally gotten the pirate outside and the door was locked behind them. Almost immediately the band's heads snapped up to look into the camera, all giving him a death glare. Mike simply grinned, enjoying his chance to taunt the robots.

Meanwhile in the parking lot outside, a car horn blared and a girl quickly climbed out of her car. "HEY! What do you think you're doing with Foxy!" startled by her outburst, the two men dropped the fox, his form now slumping on the ground. The girl stormed over to the men with a glare. Now calm again, one of the men replied gruffly "We were asked to haul this old hunk of metal to be scrapped"

The glare on the girl intensified and the men felt shivers go up their spine "This is not some old hunk of metal!" She motioned to the fox they had dropped. Unnoticed by them all, his golden eyes flickered to life as he watched the scene play out. "This is Foxy the pirate," she grinned "best pirate that ever sailed the seven seas. You can't scrap him!" The men chuckled, "And why should you care what we do with him?" The girl simply grinned and responded in a way that made the pirate proud "I be a member of 'is crew lad. An' te crew knows to never abandon ye captain"

At her response the men broke down laughing. "You sound ridiculous girl. Now go away so we can get our work done" with that, they bent down to retrieve Foxy still unaware of his lit up eyes. The girl fumed at being ignored and grabbed the man nearest to her by the shoulder. "Don't even dare taking him away from here!" She pulled him away and stood between him and the animatronic. The man grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to move her out of the way "I'm in no mood to deal with your Shit girl" He promptly received a kick between the legs and crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain. The other man grabbed her from behind, restraining the girl who began to kick her legs "Let me go you fucker!" She squirmed, only managing to kick the man in the shin repeatedly with the heel of her shoe

Foxy's hand twitched as he prepared to activate and save the lass when a voice sounded out from behind then all "What in the world is going on here!" The man promptly dropped the girl to the ground and turned to see the shocked look of Scott behind him. The girl unceremoniously landed on top of the animitronic's chest, her head brushing against Foxy's hook. "Mr. Cawthon!" the man on the ground quickly scrambled to his feet to stand beside his coworker. Scott frowned and looked down at the girl "Aren't you going to help her up?"

She quickly pushed herself of the robot and onto her own feet ignoring the hand that was reluctantly offered to her. "I can stand on my own" she stated defiantly, crossing her arms. Scott looked to her and noticed an open cut on her forehead from when her head brushed with Foxy's hook. "you're bleeding miss…" he trailed off, not sure of the girl's name. "Kris. That's what everyone calls me" she reached up with a hand to find that she was indeed bleeding but shrugged. "It's nothing much. I'll handle it when I get home"

Scott nodded and looked between the men and Kris. "Now then...would someone mind telling me exactly what was going on while I locked up?" The men began "well we were just trying to load the bot into the truck when the girl here-" they were abruptly cut off by Kris. "Well I couldn't just let them take foxy! He's a part of the Fazbear name and you can't just throw him away!" The owner sighed "I'm not fond of this either but there's nothing else I can do. He's in disrepair and the parents don't want him back. They think he'll scare the kids. What else am I supposed to do?" Kris responded without a seconds thought. "Give him to me"

Scott and the workers looked at her. Scott seemed surprised but happy whereas the others looked at her like she was crazy "He's broken and creepy looking. You're crazy for wanting this old tin can" the man speaking kicked foxy with the toe of his boot, earning a glare from Kris "He's not creepy. And sure he's in bad shape, but nothing I can't fix up. I went to school for mechanical engineering. I'll have him looking brand new in no time." She looks down at the fox with a sentimental smile. "After everything he's been through, the captain could use a nice fixing."

Scott seemed to brighten up at hearing this. Someone was willing to keep foxy from being scrapped and even give him a good patch up. "Well Kris, I like what I'm hearing. Foxy is all yours" He smiles "I'd love to see him when you finish up. Maybe you could even come and fix the others up too. They need a good cleaning. For some reason, the other mechanics I've hired have run out without ever fixing them up. Never gave an explanation either…"

Kris was absolutely beaming. Not only did she get to bring home her favorite animatronic, but she'd even get to work on the rest of the gang too! "Thank you!" She grinned and Scott chuckled "I'm glad to see him going to a good home" He turned to the men "I need to be going, please help Kris load Foxy into her car." with that, he headed towards his own car and drove away.

The men waited until Scott's car was out of sight before turning to face Kris. "If you think we're helping you, then you're wrong" Kris merely flipped them each off as she watched them climb into their own truck and drive away.

"Now then...how am I supposed to do this." She looks down at foxy "Maybe…" Kris bends down, lifting the fox's arms over her shoulders and using all her strength to lift his upper body "come on…"

Foxy, seeing how she was struggling, decided to give some help. He allowed himself to slowly activate his limbs, raising slowly as Kris struggled to lift him. "huh? Is it just me or did this just get easier…" she shrugs and begins dragging him to the car, opening the door and shrugging him off her back and into the passenger seat. Of course she had to adjust the seat all the way back so he could fully fit. Foxy is 7 feet tall afterwards. Shutting the door after getting him situated, Kris made her way to the drivers door and climbed inside.

"Alright then" she starts the car and looks at the clock "1 am already!? I need to get home and get some sleep" She glanced at her swashbuckling passenger and smiled before pulling out and heading towards home.

They were almost home when Kris heard the sound of gears moving and glanced to her side to see that foxy had turned his head to her. Her looks at him in confusion. He shouldn't be able to move...Just as she begins to turn her attention back to the road, the pirate opened his mouth "Thank ye lass…" Kris's eyes widen and she slams on the brakes "Did you just talk!"

* * *

***there you have it. Foxy isn't getting scrapped after all. But what's gonna happen now that the animatronics secret is out***


	3. Chapter 3

Kris stared at the animatronic seated beside her, her eyes wide. "I'm dreaming…I've got to be imagining things." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looked to find Foxy staring back at her with what appeared to be an amused expression. It's hard to tell when half the bot's jaw is hanging loose, limiting his expression. "Tis not a dream lass. Ye be hearing me right" Kris just stared in disbelief as the pirate began to chuckle. "y-you're talking...like actually talking…" The fox nodded. "That is...AWESOME!"

Now it was Foxy's turn to look surprised "Ye be taking this quite easily, lass" Kris was beaming by now "Well sure it was a shock at first, but I personally find this awesome. I mean, it's like you're alive!" She grinned "Are the others this way too?" He nodded but they were quickly startled as a horn blared from behind the car. In her excitement, Kris had forgotten that she had stopped the car in the middle of the street.

Realizing the situation , she quickly calmed herself and continued the drive to her house. "You know, I've always thought there was something up with you animatronics when I was younger. You guys seemed different somehow and now I see why" Foxy chuckled "Aye. Ye be one o te first to know" She simply smiled and they were soon pulling into a driveway.

Kris climbed out of the car excitedly and ran to the passengers side, pulling the door open for Foxy "we be here captain" she stated, slipping into pirate lingo herself "lass...ye be a great pirate an I be honored to 'ave ye on me crew" The girl beamed once again. "I've been a part of your crew for years now foxy, but still...It be an honor captain" He chuckled and climbed from the vehicle. It hadn't been easy getting him in there, and it was just as difficult getting the fox out. Soon enough though both Foxy and Kris were out.

She quickly led the fox inside and gave him a brief tour of the house. It wasn't much. She lived in a simple ranch style house, one floor plus a basement. There were 2 bedrooms and 2 baths as well as a decent sized kitchen and living room. She finished up her tour in one of the bedrooms, hers to be exact. "And this is my room…" Kris said this as she led Foxy inside. She wandered over to her bed and unceremoniously face planted into the mattress. "ye alright lass?" She simply nodded into the bed before rolling over onto her back "I'm fine. As exciting as this is, it's still extremely late at night and I need sleep" The pirate chuckled and crossed his arms. "Get some sleep then lass. I still be 'ere when ye wake" Kris grinned "thank ye captn. I trust ye" With that, she yawned and snuggled into the blankets without even bothering to change. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Once she was asleep, foxy began to look around on his own. He found his mind wandering to his current circumstance. "Can't believe tey were planning ta scrap me. Sure I been outta order for a while now, but the place there be me home" He glance around the place that would be his new home now "Guess I'll jus 'ave to get used to da place." He sat himself down on the couch and lounged back with his arms on the back of it, accidentally stabbing his hook right through the fabric. "Shit…"

* * *

The next morning, Kris awoke to her alarm clock followed by loud crashes. She sits upright in bed and looked to her door just in time to see Foxy come crashing through. Literally...her door was now broken as the fox had barreled right through the obstruction. "What the Fuck foxy!?" He looked around the room wildly "what be that blaring sound!?" Kris simply raised an eyebrow before registering what he meant. "oh. The alarm clock you mean?" she turned her attention towards said device. She began to reach over to turn it off when a hooked hand came crashing down upon it, skewering the clock and effectively shutting it up. "Much better" Kris looked at him with wide eyes "are you kidding me? Now I need to buy a new door," she motioned to the splintered mess "AND a new alarm clock…" She groaned and threw her pillow at the fox. He chuckled nervously "uh, sorry lass"

Much to her dismay, she sighed and forced herself out of the bed. She walked right past the pirate to her dressers and pulled out clothes for the day. "Go into the living room Foxy. I'll be right there" The fox raised a brow "why cant I stay in here lass?" "Because. I need to change" "So?" Kris groaned at the stubborn robot "Just go already" she pushed him out the doorway and sighed, returning to her bed where she had laid her clothes. She quickly changed and headed out into the living room herself.

To say she was shocked at what she saw was an understatement. "What happened in here!?" Foxy was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a mess "umm…" the fox rubbed his neck sheepishly. Kris crossed her arms and raised a brow "care to explain why the couch is torn and upside down and they my bookshelf is trashed?" The fox bent down and fixed the couch back upright "well ye see...I went ta relax on the couch but me hook went right through the thing. Ah got up to pull it out but ah pulled a wee bit too 'ard and yanked the couch up with me hook. Then ah kinda crashed back into ye shelf" Kris sighed, bending down to gather the books and tossed them onto the couch. "whatever. We can finish cleaning this up later. For now, we need to get going" She went over to the closet and pulled out a hoodie "Where we be going lass?" Turning to Foxy, she pulls the hoodie down over her head "The pizzeria. There's still 2 hours till opening so I wanted to go get your spare parts to fix you up and take a look at the condition the others are in" Foxy smiled as best he could with his broken jaw and leapt over to the door "well what ye be waiting for matey!" Kris shook her head with a chuckle and lead the pirate out the door and back to the car.

* * *

***there you go! Foxy's there less than 24 hours and has already destroyed stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

(Also, if there's a specific situations you'd like to see all the characters get in, leave me a message and I'll try to write it as an extra)


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6:30 and Mike was just leaving the pizzeria. The bots had left him alone for the night since foxy had been taken. They opted to sit on the stage instead. In fact, they looked quite pitiful and Mike almost felt sorry for them...ALMOST.

Just as he was pulling out of the parking lot another car pulled in. Neither drivers glanced at each other as they passed. Kris pulled into the lot and parked close to the front door. She had contacted the owner while she was changing and was given the security password to get inside. "alright foxy. Let's get inside already" They both climbed out of the car and approached the door, Kris typing the numbers 8787 into the keypad. The second the doors opened, Foxy was bolting to his corner "Me cove!" Kris stepped inside just in time to see the fox's tail disappear behind the curtains.

To say the animatronics were surprised when a red blur better known as Foxy dashed into the building was an understatement. They all stared wide eyed with their jaws ajar "F-foxy…?" Chica stammered as she watched him disappear into his cove. She looked at the others beside her who were equally as shocked. The chicken was about to step off the stage when she saw something that made her and the others quickly get back in position.

"Foxy! Get back out here and show me where the parts and service room is" Kris walked into the main party room lugging her heavy tool box with her. The fox peeked his head out of the cove before stepping back out and walking towards the girl "aight me matey. Follow me" seeing her lug the heavy thing, he grabbed the toolbox from her hands and led her down the hallway.

The animatronics stared in disbelief at what just happened. Foxy had been interacting with a human as if it were the most normal thing in the world. They were even more surprised when Kris turned to look at them with a smile and waved before disappearing down the hall. Chica and Bonnie turned to Freddy "what's going on Freddy?" The bear turned to look at his purple friend "It would seem that Foxy has befriended a human." He looked a bit bothered by this. Chica tried lightening the mood for the grumpy bear "but he seemed happy Freddy. He's still alive at least, not scrapped like he was scheduled for" Bonnie agreed "Do you think that maybe she saved him from being thrown away?" Freddy grumbled. "I suppose that is how the situation looks. But a human is still a human and I don't trust her" Chica sighed, expecting this "Understandable. Trust need to be earned and our history with humans isn't the best. But still…" she looked a bit hopeful "I think it would be nice to become friends as well"

Meanwhile in the parts and service room…

Foxy was sitting on the table, opposite the spare endoskeleton seated there as well. Kris was busy searching through the room to find Foxy's spare parts. "A-ha!" she grinned and pulled a box out of the corner of the room. The word 'Foxy' was written across the side in black sharpie. "I found it Foxy. Now then, would you rather I work on you in here or in the party room so you can talk with the others?" He thought for a moment before looking to Kris "Ye can patch me up out there. Don't tell da others, but dis guy 'ere gives me the creeps" he jabbed his thumb towards the endoskeleton beside him. "Alright," she smiled in amusement and grabbed her toolbox once again "Grab your box. It's too heavy for me to carry" The fox did as he was told and followed Kris back out to the stage area.

Kris set her toolbox down on the floor and waited for foxy to bring the other box. While she waited for him, she wandered up onto the stage and stopped in front of Freddy. All the animatronics were in their standard positions. As she glanced up at the bear's face she was startled when his eyes suddenly shot down to look at her "Ahh!" she screamed momentarily and slipped back off the stage. She waited to hit the ground but found herself in a pair of metal arms instead. Kris looked up to see it was Foxy who had caught her and then he gently set her down. "Ye ok lass?" She brushed herself off and nodded. "I'm fine. Freddy just startled me is all" She looked up at the bear who had an amused expression on his face. "haha. Very funny Freddy" she stuck her tongue out at him, earning a giggle from Chica. Foxy looked at the band "Fellas, this be Kris. She be me new first mate" Chica and Bonnie came down from the stage to greet her, but Freddy remained where he was. Kris smiled "it's great to meet you guys" she looked at the chicken and rabbit in front of her "you too Freddy" The bear simply huffed and turned away, not as easily trusting of the human. The other two just believed that if Foxy could trust her, then they could too.

Kris turned her attention back to Foxy now. "Ready for that tune up then?" He nodded "Aye lass. It'd be nice to use me jaw once again" Although he had been talking this whole time, it was just through his voice box. He hadn't had his mouth moving along with the words since he couldn't lift his lower jaw. "Tune up?" Freddy turned his attention toward the girl once more. She was now inspecting the pirate's mouth to see what needed to be done. "Hmm...the connection point is broken. Let me see if there's a spare jaw in your parts box" She turned and began looking through the box.

Pulling a new jaw from the box, she blew a layer of dust off of it and turned to get to work on foxy. As she turned, she found herself hitting a big fuzzy wall "The Fuck?" "Language!" she heard Chica in response to her cursing. Chica seemed to be like a mother hen from Kris's first impression so far. Anyway, she stepped back to see the 'wall' she had collided with was Freddy. She stepped back and looked at the bear who was looking down at her with his arms crossed "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

***would you look at that. 4 chapters in 5 days. No school tomorrow either so you might be lucky enough to get another one later tonight. Hope you guys enjoy!***

(Also, don't forget that I'm taking requests for things you would like tinder happen in the story or as a mini chapter on its own)


	5. Chapter 5

Kris stared up at the animatronic standing before her. With his arms crossed and eyes glaring down at her, Kris couldn't deny that she was slightly intimidated he Freddy. "What?" She raised a brow and Freddy repeated himself "What do you think you're doing?"

The animatronics behind Freddy shifted nervously, half expecting everything to go downhill from there. They were surprised when the girl replied stubbornly, not appearing to be phased by the bear's intimidation tactic. "What does it look like? I'm going to fix Foxy." Freddy looked at her curiously for a moment. "And what makes you think I'll allow that? How should I know you won't do more damage" Kris looked at Freddy and smiled softly, understanding now he was just being overprotective of his friends. "Don't worry about it Freddy. I'm not going to hurt them at all, I'm gonna make them all good as new." She grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me," she went to sidestep the bear when he grabbed her by the wrist and glared down at her "I don't trust you"

A soft crunch was heard from within his tight grip, but Kris didn't flinch or seem to register pain. Rather, she looked to her arm before looking up to him with what appeared to be a bit of rage "You listen here Freddy! I'm not here to do anything but help you guys!" She tore her arm from his grasp "I haven't done a single thing to prove to you that I have ulterior motives. I saved Foxy from being scrapped for Fuck's sake!* Behind Freddy, Chica shifted at her vulgar speech but said nothing. "Now let me by so I can fix Foxy" She got up in his face (as close as she could seeing as she was nearly 2 feet shorter) and held her finger in his face in a warning manner. Freddy's own glare faltered under the girl's intimidating anger. "Move" she stated as she poked his nose, earning a squeak from it. The performer blushed at this,embarrassed from the sound.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stared in amazement at the scene that just unfolded. Kris had actually stood up to Freddy. No one else had done that before. They were even more amazed when Freddy actually stepped aside. Kris was pleased with this. She could see how much he cared for everyone, and knew she could have gotten around him in a more peaceful manner but her anger had got the better of her. She isn't one to accept no very easily. Looking back to the bear she smiled "Don't worry Freddy. I'll take care with them as if they were my own arm" Freddy looked at her confused until she pulled her hoodie sleeve up, revealing that one of her arms was robotic like theirs. The wrist was slightly crumpled and dented from where Freddy had grabbed her, but it still appeared to be working fine as she wiggled her fingers. "Alright, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you the entire time" Kris grinned "Good enough for me"

She approached Foxy and placed the new jaw down on one of the party tables and bent down to retrieve a screwdriver from her toolbox. "If ye don't mind me asking lass, what 'appened to ya?" Kris sighed and looked up at Foxy and the others. All seemed curious, obviously wondering the same thing. "I'll tell you another time…" she looked at her watch and heard the sound of a car out in the parking lot. "there's no time now. You open up in 30 minutes and I think Mr. cawthorn just arrived to set up" A door slammed from outside and Freddy turned to Chica and Bonnie. "Back on stage for now. I trust she'll be back to tell her story later" He glanced at the girl, still not completely trusting of her yet. The 3 went back on stage and stood in position just as Scott walked in.

Kris had picked up her tools to look like she had been busy working rather than talking to supposedly lifeless robots. She unscrewed the one side of Foxy's jaw that was still attached and removed the piece. Scott approached her "Good morning Kris. I see you found Foxy's spare parts" She nodded "Yeah. Thanks again for letting me keep him" She lifted the spare jaw up into place and screwed it on. "Foxy, please try to move your jaw" Scott raised a brow and Kris saw this. "I Uh, tweaked with his programming a bit. He'll do something if I ask him to…" "ah...alright then" Scott nods, completely fooled by her lie. She turned to foxy to see him happily moving his jaw around. "Well then, now that that's done, I'll be leaving you to set up for opening. I'll come back when I have Foxy all fixed up" "Sounds good. We can discuss you fixing the others then too"

After her brief discussion with the owner, Kris Instructed Foxy to carry the box to the car and they made their way back to the house. There, Kris for back to work on repairing the fox.

* * *

***sorry the chapter is so short. I wanted to get one out today but I've been having trouble keeping away from reading Scott's book. It came out then other day and I already got a copy of it. I promise the next chapter will be longer***


	6. Chapter 6

When they got home, Kris led Foxy right into her garage turned workshop so that she would have all she needed to work on him. Foxy was sitting on a large metal table looking around at the tools adorning the walls. He reached up and plucked a hammer off the wall and turned it over in his hand. He needed something to entertain him while Kris was busy.

While he was doing this, Kris was standing at a table across the room emptying the box they had retrieved of its parts. She had already got his jaw fixed, so that was one less thing to deal with for now. Having emptied the box, she noticed that there was no extra torso piece. "Shit…" she muttered to herself and reached into a crate full of scrap metal.

As she did this, a loud crash sounded behind her, followed by loud clattering. She spun on her heel to find that the overhead tool shelf had been brought to the ground and was cluttered all around the Fox. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Foxy looked at her sheepishly "Eh.. sorry lass. I can explain"

Kris held up a hand to silence him and sighed "Don't bother" She merely shoved the fallen tools away with her feet, intent on cleaning up later. Foxy was bound to just make another mess anyway. She placed the piece of metal she had pulled from the crate onto the table beside the animatronic. "Just don't touch anything else please"

Foxy nodded and watched as she went back to her previous spot and grabbed a cylindrical container that had a weird spout sticking out the top. "What be that lass?" Kris turned a small knob on the thing and held a lighter in front of it. He watched curiously as she flicked the lighter on, but was soon worried as a large flame began shooting from the object.

Kris grinned and adjusted the flame "It's a blow torch Foxy"

The fox scooted back slightly on the table as she approached. "and what ye be needing tha' for?" His eyes wandered to the flame.

She lifted the metal piece beside him up and held it up to his torn chest. "Your parts box didn't have an extra chest and your gash goes through the metal plating. I can see your endoskeleton through it" Bringing the flame closer, she felt the fox shift away. "Don't worry foxy. I'm just soldering this metal piece on to close the gap." Kris looked up at him "You trust me right?"

Foxy looked down at the girl. How could he not trust her right now. She wanted him when no one else seemed to. He gulped and nodded "Aye lass. Do yer worst…"

Kris smiled and got to work melding the metal to his chest. "See. Not so bad right?" She didn't look up at him, keeping her eyes on her work instead.

Foxy looked at her with wild eyes "Not so bad! It be burning like hell!" He struggled to stay still. He could make the pain worse for him if he moved and ruined her concentration.

"Don't worry" she reassured the fox. "I'm almost done" Kris maneuvered the torch over the last spot and held it for a moment. "There. All finished" she smiled and turned the thing off before setting it down.

Foxy sighed in relief and but clutched the burning area, feeling the heat in his hand. "I 'spose it wasn't tha' bad…" He sighed once more as she moved his hand away and placed a cool, wet rag on the hot metal. Steam instantly became visible, rising up between them. "Thank ye lass."

Kris grinned "No problem" She returned to the box and pulled out red furry fabric and reached for a needle and thread she had laying around. "Now let's see what we can do about that tear of yours. I promise to be gentle."

The fox smiled and allowed her to thread the new fabric to his old. Every now and then, she would stop stitching and glance to her right hand in frustration before grumbling to herself. It wasn't until the 3rd time that it happened that foxy directed his attention to her hand as she stitched. Her motions were fluid and precise until he noticed her mechanical fingers lock up for a moment before she would mutter curses under her breath. "ye alright lass?"

Kris sighed and glanced up at him as she

was sealing one of the opening. "The mechanisms keep locking up a bit in my hand. It's probably because of Freddy's death grip. He dented my wrist and that's probably keeping the gears from moving properly" She shrugged and went back to work.

Foxy felt bad for what his friend had done "Sorry about Freddy. He can be a wee bit protective o' 'is family."

Kris shrugged and flipped a panel open on her arm. She slipped a finger in and pushed out the dent in her wrist, hoping it would get her hand working properly again. "It's alright. I'm not blaming him for anything" She closed the panel again and clenched her fingers a few times to check it. "Why is it that you guys don't trust humans to well? I mean, you do perform for them after all"

Foxy looked down at her once more. "It's not humans per say tha' we don't trust. It be adults." He flipped his eyepatch up "Yer closer ta being a adult than Ya are a kid, so the captain isn't sure what to think of ye lass"

Kris looked thoughtful for a moment as she tied off the last of her stitching. "I guess that makes sense. I won't ask why though"

The pirate looked thankful for this. "alright then Kris. Ah shared something with Ya. Your turn" She raised a brow "Mind tellin me how ye got tha' mechanical arm o' yers?"

Kris stared at her arm for a moment. She then turned and walked to the parts table and started packing everything away. "It happened at the pizzeria actually…" She turned back to "I'm sure you'll remember the story once I tell it"

* * *

***Flashback***

A seven year old Kris was sitting on the stage in the pizzeria after hours. She laughed and rolled onto her back, staring up at the animatronics. "Today was fun guys. I liked the new song you 3 played. And you too foxy!" She looked towards pirate cove, though the curtains were closed "Your new story was really funny" She laughed again.

A man poked his head out from behind one of the robots. He held a wrench and had oil streaked across his one cheek. "Talking with the animatronics again Kris?" He chuckled as she nodded her head eagerly.

"They're my friends daddy. I play with them, and you fix them" She smiled and got up, walking over to her dad. "Can I help you fix up Freddy?"

"Sure sweetie. Just let me get more tools from the truck. You stay here while I do that"

Kris smiles and nods, watching as he heads outside for the tools. She looks up at Freddy "now then Mr. Fazbear, what seems to be the problem?" She steps up onto her father's stepladder and looks into the open maw of the bear. She stood on her tippy toes to get a better look.

All of a sudden, her dad came back in, flinging open the door which promptly slammed loudly. Kris was startled and quickly lost her balance on the ladder "Kris!"

The child threw her arms out around Freddy to try and catch herself. Her right arm found leverage between the bear's jaws while her other grasped blindly at Freddy's back, the plate covering his circuits not present due to her father having been fixing him. Her hand pulled loose a wire and flicked a switch before coming to rest on a part of the performer's endoskeleton.

Almost immediately, the animatronic came to life with movement. Freddy turned suddenly in his usual dance routine and Kris quickly lost her grip on his back, her entire weight dropping without the support. She now hung solely by her arm trapped within the muzzle of the bear. A loud snap was heard as her arm was popped from its socket due to the dangling.

Her father watched in horror as she began to cry and quickly rushed to the stage, dropping his tools instantly. "Hold on honey!" Just as he went to leap on stage, Freddy reached the point in his routine where he would begin to sing. .

Without warning, Freddy's jaw snapped shut on Kris's arm and a sickening crunch could be heard. Followed by blood running down the girl's arm.

As if regaining his senses, Freddy stopped his movements and his eyes widened in shock. He opens his jaw quickly and the child drops into the waiting arms of her father. He was to frazzled now to realize the now seemingly abnormal actions of the robot.

"Don't worry baby...Daddy's got you now" the man did his best to console the crying child as Freddy watched him rush out of the door.

***end flashback***

* * *

Foxy stared at the girl, eyes wide with shock yet full of sadness. "I...I'm sorry lass. Ah didn't know that wee child back then was you" He looks at her "Just 'ow can ye stand to be 'round Freddy an the pizzeria?"

Kris smiled and looked down at her arm. "I may have lost my arm that day, but I didn't want to lose my friends too. It wasn't Freddy's fault."

The fox grins. "Ye be a great person Kris"

She looked up and smiles back at him. "Thanks Foxy…"

* * *

***well here you have it. The story of how Kris lost her arm and bonding time with foxy too! Enjoy***

(And in case I don't manage to update until after the holidays...MERRY CHRISTMAS!)


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was half asleep in his bed when he heard the front door open. He heard one set of quiet footsteps come in followed shortly after by loud clunking steps. "what was that…" he sat up in bed and looked to his bedroom door. Pulling his covers off, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stop. He made his way to the door and opened it to look out

Foxy and Kris walked back into the house after a few hours of getting fixed. It was near 3 and Kris was beginning to feel hungry. "Would you like anything to eat Foxy?" She wasn't even sure if he could eat, but she felt the need to ask.

The fox cocked his head to the side as he thought. "Nah lass, I be fine" He watched as she headed into the kitchen before making his way to the couch. Just as he was about to sit he heard a door behind him slowly creak open. He turned his head sharply in the direction to see a man stick his head out of the doorway.

Upon seeing Foxy, the color drained from the man's face instantly. "Foxy…" he gasped in horror.

Said fox turned quickly on his heels and let out the screech he was known for before dashing towards the door "night guard!"

Mike let out a startled cry before slamming his door shut in the animatronic's face. Foxy immediately went to knock the door down and The guard reacted as quickly as he could, sliding his dresser into the doorway to protect himself.

"Get yer ass out here night guard so that ah can skewer Ya with me hook!" Foxy slammed a fist into the door, effectively punching a hole through it.

Having heard the screaming and banging, Kris rushed back into the living room; a freshly made peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand. "What the hell are you doing!?" Her shocked look instantly shifted into a glare as she saw the damage he was inflicting on the bedroom door.

Foxy whirled around to face the girl. He opened his mouth to speak when he was hit in the face with the sandwich Kris had decided to hurl at the fox. "I was jus'-" He was silenced by a glare from Kris and looked at his feet sheepishly with his tail between his legs.

Kris walked to the door, nudging the fox out of the way. "Mike…" She knocked lightly. "Can you come out here please?" She glanced back to Foxy as she waited for a response.

A loud grinding was heard before the door creaked open a hair and Mike peeked out once more. "Is he gone?" He glanced at Kris and saw Foxy standing behind the girl. He screamed once more as the fox grinned and opened his jaws, bearing his fangs.

The door quickly was pulled shut again and Kris sighed loudly. "I don't get it. Why is he so scared of you?" Foxy looked away guiltily as she asked this and the girl raised a brow suspiciously. She asked nothing and turned back to the door "Open up Mike"

"NO!" the guard yelled through the door.

Kris groaned and crouched down the the level of the doorknob. She pulled lock picking tools from her pocket and got to work, ignoring the curious raised eyebrow of Foxy. What? Doesn't everybody keep tools with then?

She had the lock picked within seconds and promptly pushed open the door. She scanned the room and found it to be empty. "Where is he?" Looking around, her eyes fell upon the closet in the corner of the room. Kris stepped into the room and Foxy went to follow her. "Wait." He did as told and stood patiently in the doorway.

Kris walked to the closet and went to turn the nob but felt resistance. "Let go of the doorknob Mike" She got no response and tried the door again but it still wouldn't budge. Growling, she gripped the doorknob tightly in her robotic arm. "You leave me no choice…" Kris planted her feet firmly on the ground and yanked hard, using the extra strength of her mechanical arm. The door flung open and Mike, still holding the handle tightly, came along for the ride. He yelped as Kris grabbed him by the color of his shirt before he could run again

Mike frowned as he looked up at the girl "Hey lil sis…" Kris raised a brow at him and yanked him up to his feet.

"Is there something I should know?" Kris looked between him and the animatronic fox in the doorway.

Foxy opened his Jaw to respond when Mike cut in, pointing a finger at the fox "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" he yelled accusingly.

Kris looked at him weirdly. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Foxy cut in now "Nah. He be tellin' the truth lass" He said this matter of family, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The girl looked at him dumbstruck "Please tell me you're joking…" The fox chuckled and shook his head. He stopped instantly upon seeing her face change into one of anger as she glared at the fox.

"Uh, ye be ok there Kris…" he glanced back as he heard mike snicker from behind the girl.

"Oh boy are you in for it now" The night guard grinned, his fear seemingly gone with the sight of a frightened fox.

Foxy was about to snap a threat at Mike when Kris was suddenly up in his face. "You. Living room...NOW!"

"Let me explain la-OW OW OW!" he was cut off as Kris grabbed the fox by the ear and began dragging him out the door. Mike snickered and was promptly flipped off by the Pirate.

Once she had dragged him into the living room, Kris released the fox's ear and crossed her arms "You wanted to explain. So here's your chance. Now talk" She looked absolutely pissed and it made foxy gulp.

"Well ye see...this isn't really my business to tell so ah can just sum it up for ye."

Kris sighed, figuring it had to do with the others as well "Go on…"

Foxy looked down at her "Well ye know how we ain't too fond o' adults already. It jus' 'appens ta be the fault of a night guard…"

Kris frowned, feeling sorry for the fox as well as the others. She sighed, pushing her curiosity to the back of her mind. It was obviously a touchy subject. "So you're basically saying that because of what a guard did to you, you hold a grudge against all adults, night guards in particular?" The fox nodded and Kris sighed. "I understand better, but that's still a bit extreme."

Foxy shrugged. "Aye, but it's all we know to do."

It was then that Mike spoke up. "I'm sorry…"

The pirate looked over to see the man standing in the doorway of his room. "Ye heard all o' that?" Mike nodded.

"Whatever it was that happened, I'm sorry. And I'd like to apologize on behalf of all night guards. Think we can call a truce?" He warily held his hand out to Foxy, worried he might still try to bite it off

The Fox grinned "Alrighty lad" He shook hands with the man.

Kris looked at the two. "See what happens when you talk rather than try to kill each other?" She teased and they all smiled.

* * *

***Now then, who here expected Mike and Kris to be siblings? Foxy sure as hell didn't. Keep on reading and don't forget to leave reviews. I love getting feedback from you all!***


	8. Foxy's Christmas Special

Twas the Night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a- *CRASH* Scratch that, Foxy is awake.

Said fox had woken up from his sleep mode and wandered into the living room, immediately walking into an obstruction. Foxy looked down at the object to find it was actually a Christmas tree. The crash had been all the ornaments shattering as they hit the ground.

"Shit…" the pirate cursed as he looked at the mess. He glanced back to Kris's bedroom door knowing that dealing with a cranky Kris would be hell. When he didn't hear her stirring he sighed in relief before looking back at the mess. He bent down and stood the tree upright again before staring at the mess he made.

Almost every ornament on the tree was destroyed; shattered into thousands of little pieces all across the floor. The fox frowned. "How am I supposed to fix this…" He walked into the kitchen to retrieve a dustpan and brush before returning to clean up.

He had finished cleaning and was dumping the trash when he got an idea. "That's it!" He grinned as he looked at the Paper snowflakes decorating the wall that he had seen Mike making earlier. "Ah can just make my own decorations" He smiled and ran around the house to gather supplies to exact his plan.

The next morning, Kris woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She turned the noise off and stretched before getting out of bed. She smiled as she looked to the door. Today was Christmas. Slipping her arm into place, she headed for the door. She wasn't expecting what she saw when she opened the door, but it immediately brought a smile to her face.

The living room was decorated with crudely cut snowflakes and decorations of all colors. The tree was decorated similarly as well. But this isn't what made the girl smile.

Under the tree, surrounded by scraps of cut paper, was Foxy. He was curled up, sleeping soundly with a smile on his muzzle. Obviously the fox had destroyed the actual decorations but did his best to fix it up.

Kris pulled her phone out and quickly took a picture of the scene before turning to got to her brother's door. She knocked softly, "Mike…" A groan sounded from the other side and Mike opened the door a hair.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Kris.

She smiled and beckoned him to come out. "You've got to see this…" Without warning, she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him after. "Look at foxy"

Mike looked at the fox and smiled. "You know, he doesn't look so threatening right now." Kris teasingly punched him in the arm. "He actually looks cute...in a weird robotic fox way that is"

Kris rolled her eyes and smiled, crouching down beside the fox. "Foxy…" she shook him gently.

Foxy's eyes slowly opened and they lit up their golden color. "Morning already?" Kris nodded and he sat up, looking at the two humans standing before him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Foxy."

"Merry Christmas ta you guys too"

* * *

***so it's really short,but here's a special Christmas chapter for you***

*MERRY CHRISTMAS!*


	9. Chapter 8

It was 11:30. Mike, Kris, and Foxy had spent the past few hours talking and sharing stories to calm the night guard down. Sure they had called a truce, but it's not as simple as that to gain trust.

Foxy let out a laugh as he finished off another tale. "And ah showed the lad the door. Well…" he grinned "More like threw the out on 'is arse"

Kris smiled. "That was a great story Foxy." She pulled her phone out and was surprised at how much time had past since they started. "Mike! It's almost time for your shift!" She looked to her side to see her brother passed out on the floor, obviously haven fallen asleep during the fox's story.

Foxy looked down at the man "Can't say ah blame 'im for sleeping. We kept the lad up all day"

Kris sighed and stood up. "I'll go cover his shift tonight. He needs the sleep and I could get some work done on the others."

The fox flicked his ears toward her "Ya sure lass? It be only me tha' called a truce with the night guard. Ah can't be sure the others won't attack ye, me matey."

The girl shrugged. "I'll explain things to them. You want to come with?"

The fox nodded and stood as well, following the girl to the door. On their way out, Kris grabbed her brother's guard jacket and hat. If you're doing the job, why not look the part?

It was 11:57 when Kris and Foxy entered the pizzeria. The show stage had it's curtains pulled shut still, so the 3 performers were unaware of who had walked in.

The two quickly made their way to the office upon entering. Kris looked around at the small room. "So this is what Mike does every night…".She sat in the office chair "He sits here keeping you guys out?"

Foxy nodded. "He does a pretty decent job at it. Screams a lot though" He chuckled and Kris rolled her eyes.

Grabbing the tablet from the table, she turned it on just as the time changed to midnight. Looking at the main stage, she saw the curtains were now open with the animatronics standing there. "Let's see if I can do his own job better than him." She smirked.

Foxy flipped his eye patch up and looked at her "Ah thought ye said tha' ye be wanting to talk with them?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall.

Kris nodded. "I do. But I also want to see what you guys put him through so I can better understand his side. After I see that, I'll go talk to them all"

The fox nodded and watched as the girl looked at the tablet once more to find that Freddy was missing. The other 2 were still there though. "That be weird…" he mumbled to himself. "Freddy never leaves the stage before the others."

Kris flipped through the screens, wasting her battery power searching for the bear. She wasn't trained for this so she didn't know her power was limited.

* * *

Freddy waited until the clock struck midnight to open the curtains. He knew that if he saw the night guard before then, he would attack right away while the security cameras were still recording. They only save the footage until the guard arrives to monitor them manually. Can't have him getting mauled caught on tape. After all, It would ruin the business.

The bear knew he was being rash, but the guard had mocked and taunted them while they were mourning the loss of their pirate pal. Sure he had been saved in the end, bit that didn't change the guard's actions.

Finally, it was 12 and the bear motioned for Bonnie to open the curtains. The rabbit did as told and returned to position just as they sense the camera flick on for a moment before going back off.

Chica and Bonnie both stepped forward to leave stage when Freddy spoke up "Wait" he commanded. "Tonight is going to be different. Tonight the guard has to deal with me" he growled.

Bonnie and Chica glanced between one another "Alright boss. The guard is yours tonight" The rabbit stated as he stepped back into place.

Chica did the same and smiled. "Go get that nasty old night guard!"

With that, Freddy stepped off the stage, disappearing into the darkness

* * *

"Where did he go…" Kris scanned all of the rooms, stopping on the view with the bathrooms. "Never mind. I found him" She stared at the little pinpricks of light coming from the girls room.

Foxy glanced at the tablet, noticing her battery was dropping fast. He considered telling her, but she said that she had wanted to see what Mike goes through. It's not fair if he helps her. Still though...he had to wonder why Freddy was first to move today.

Kris heard a laugh echo throughout the pizzeria and the camera she had been watching went to static. "so they can mess with the cameras huh?" She placed the tablet down "interesting" Glancing at her watch, she saw that an hour had passed. Still, only Freddy was moving around.

She checked the cameras again and found the bear was staring in the camera on her right. His face appearing quite dark and demonic. "Well that's kid friendly…" she stated sarcastically before shutting the door on the right.

Foxy looked over her shoulder at the tablet once more. It was only shortly after 1 am and the girl was already down to 30%. Keeping the door shut wasn't helping her either.

Once the best had disappeared again, Kris opened the door once more and put the tablet down. "This doesn't seem too bad. Mike's always been a scaredy cat though"

Foxy chuckled. "Aye. He was always a jumpy lad"

Kris spun the chair around to face the fox with a small smile. "You seem to be used to him not being enemy number 1 already"

The pirate shrugged. "Ah see no reason to not trust the lad if me own first mate trusts 'im"

Kris nodded and turned back to the tablet. She opened up the screen and searched for the bear once more, finding him nowhere. "Hmm…" As she went to switch screens, the power shut out in the room and Kris looked around in confusion "What the heck?"

Foxy chuckled and glanced to the left door, waiting to see Freddy's face begin flickering to the sound of the Toreador March. When the familiar scene didn't play out, the fox became confused as well. "Something 'ere ain't right…

Once more, Freddy's laugh echoed throughout the building before he appeared suddenly in the right doorway, letting out a screech as he went to attack the guard.

Kris and Foxy both jumped to their feet in shock. Kris however, also grabbed her chair and hurled it at the bear. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT FREDDY!"

To say the animatronics in the room were shocked was an understatement. Freddy had stopped in his tracks and Foxy stared at the girl, jaw dropped open.

"Did...did you just throw your chair at me?" The bear stared at her dumbfounded. "Wait...Kris?"

* * *

***Bit of a boring chapter until the end, but still. The next one will be out tomorrow or the day after. I'm taking my permit test tomorrow so I'm not sure if I'll have the time or not***


	10. Chapter 9

It was silent in the office. The 3 people were all too preoccupied in states of shock to say a word.

Kris was the first to break the silence. Her look of shock quickly changed into one of anger. "I'm taking a walk…" With that, she stormed out of the left doorway towards the supply closet. She needed time to clear her head.

Back in the office, the two animatronics glanced at each other, still disbelieving of what just happened. "You saw her throw her chair at me right…" The bear was stunned.

Foxy chuckled. "That she did captain. She be a feisty first mate, huh?" He grinned.

Freddy blinked once more before coming to his senses. "OK. So that happened...but why is Kris here rather than the nightguard?"

Foxy was about to respond when a loud scream echoed throughout the building, startling them both. The robots shared a glance before rushing out of the office toward the source of the scream.

When they reached the main party room, they saw quite the amusing scene. Mike, still in his pajamas, was running around the room with Bonnie and Chica hot on his trail. Not to mention he was screaming like a madman the whole time.

The bear smirked at the sight and went to join the others in catching the guard. As mike came around a table, Freddy stepped in his way, the young man promptly crashing into the furry obstruction before falling back on his ass.

"Finally caught you, you damned guard." The bear chuckled and motioned for the others to grab the man.

Mike yelped as the strong paws of Bonnie yanked him to his feet and he and Chica held the guard in place. "NO! Please don't kill me! Don't stuff me into a suit!" Tears began forming in the young man's eyes.

Foxy standing a little ways away from the group unsure of what he should do. Sure the fox had called a truce with Mike, but he hadn't had the chance to explain to the others yet.

Just then, Kris came rushing into the room "STOP!"

The 3 performers quickly snapped their heads in the direction of the new voice and watched as the girl stepped into the way of Freddy and Mike.

Freddy glared down at the girl in his way. "Move aside"

Kris glared up at him stubbornly, standing her ground. "No."

"Kris, sweetie...please move. This doesn't concern you." Chica kindly tried to reason with the stubborn girl, but she didn't budge.

Freddy growled "I take it you found out from Foxy about the night guards." He turned his glare to the fox for a moment. "But this is what must be done. And if you expect to gain my trust, then I advise you move."

The girl stepped forward and crossed her arms. "No. You listen here Freddy…" she held a finger in his face. "I'm not going to stand here and let you murder Mike."

Freddy's robotic eyes narrowed at the action and his paw snapped up and tightly gripped the girl's wrist. Sounds of bending metal could be heard from her wrist for the second time that day.

Bonnie now chose to speak up "Seriously Kris. We don't want to hurt you. But this doesn't concern you and you should leave it be"

"Doesn't concern me!?" She looked about to snap as she yanked her arm back from the bear's grip, not even caring as her mechanical hand remained clenched in the bear's paw. Not like she couldn't rebuild it later.

"oh boy…" Foxy mumbled "Kris be 'bout to blow a fuse." He quickly retreated out of her possible line of fire, already aware of the girl's anger issues at times.

"I'll have you know that this is definitely my business! The night guard you're about to kill here is my brother!" She glared, and if looks could kill, Freddy and the others would have dropped dead on the spot. "Explain to me how that doesn't concern me!"

The bear stepped back at her explosion, dropping her hand to the ground. He glanced back to Bonnie and Chica, who glanced at each other before releasing their hold on the terrified man.

Mike quickly ran to hide behind the only animatronic he felt he could trust, Foxy. Said fox glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Scaredy cat"

Freddy took a breath and regained his composure. "We have our reasons for what we do Kris"

"Better be a damn good reason for trying to kill anyone who attempts to work here as a guard…" the girl grumbled.

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder "If you knew, you would understand. But…"

Chica finished for the rabbit. "We aren't sure we're ready to share that with you yet sweetie. It's not easy to talk about."

Foxy walked over, Mike still cowering behind him "Maybe the crew would find it easier ta tell, if ye shared a story with 'em first."

Kris glanced to the fox and sighed. "I need to go cool my head first and get Mike to calm down. You tell them. You've already hear the story that they want to hear."

After saying this, she walked over to Mike and led him to the doors, telling him to go home. The man had no arguments and rushed from the building to get home. Kris then wandered back to the parts and service room with plans on tinkering to calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy had gathered the Fazbear gang together on the stage to tell the story of how Kris lost her arm.

As he recalled the tale, the others all began to wear looks of sorrow and recognition. They all remembered that day, Freddy more so than the others. After all, it was the bear who had bit the young girl's arm.

"So she's the little girl from the accident…" Freddy wore a solemn look on his muzzle. He had a sense of guilt welling up inside of him. Sure it was an accident, but he still felt responsible. "How can she even face me after the terrible thing I did to her…"

Chica was instantly at the bear's side. "It wasn't your fault Freddy. We all saw it happen. It was an accident, nothing more"

"Aye lad. She doesn't blame ya. Ah asked her the same thing an' that's what she told me" Foxy glanced at the leader with sad eyes.

Freddy remained silent for a moment before he stood. "I have to go somewhere…" He turned to walk away. "Please don't follow me." The leader glanced quickly at Kris's robotic hand lying on the ground and then disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

Kris was in the parts and service room tinkering with Cupcake. She had seen it in the office earlier and wanted to get him working again for Chica. At least the chicken seemed to deserve something good to come from her anger.

She had the top half off of the little bot and was adjusting the wires within, hoping she could restore it's functions. It wasn't easy with only one hand, but her other one was on the floor of the main room. After a few minutes, she place the top back on and waited for him to power on. It took a moment, but the cupcake's eyes slowly opened before they blinked a few times, taking in the surroundings.

Kris smiled at this "I hope Chica will be happy" she went to lift the cupcake when she heard someone enter the room.

Before she even had the chance to react, she found herself being hugged tightly from behind, the person's head resting heavily on her shoulder. She was about to question who was responsible when she saw Freddy's top hat flutter to the ground at her feet.

"I'm sorry…"

"Freddy?" She turned her head to look at his face buried in her shoulder

"I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident and I still feel terrible…"

The girl looked at him curiously before it dawned on her. He was talking about her arm. "Oh Freddy…"

"I'm responsible for it and then I even go and break your new arm…"

Kris turned in his grip and returned the hug "It's OK. I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself"

"But-"

"No. I have no one to blame but myself. If you really feel that bad, then can you promise me something?"

Freddy nodded "yes?"

Kris stepped back to look at him. "Promise you won't kill my brother?"

The bear paused for a moment before responding "Alright…"

* * *

***emotional chapter wouldn't you say? Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the holidays as well as the story. I look forward to reading your reviews!***

(Also Yay for me! I passed my test. I now have my Driver's permit!)


	11. Chapter 10

Kris was in her workshop since she got home from Freddy's. She needed to get right to work on getting a new arm ready for use. She wasn't mad at Freddy for breaking her last one, but she was annoyed. Using one hand to build things isn't easy.

She had been in the garage for a few hours now. Foxy was there too, sitting in the corner in sleep mode to recharge. She couldn't blame him though. He's been awake for the past 24 hours now. Kris has been too, but she didn't plan on sleeping until she had a new arm.

"Kris?" Mike walked into the garage with a pizza box in hand. "I bought pizza. You should take a break to eat. Sleep would be good too but I know I can't convince you to do that"

Kris sighed and pushed her chair away from the table. "Thanks" She takes a slice from the box and takes a bite. "But I'm not sleeping until I have this done."

He sighed and glance at the table. Her new arm looked to be almost complete, just missing the cover metal she used to hide the mechanics inside. "Just promise to get some sleep after you're done."

"Whatever…" she finishes her pizza and immediately gets back to work.

Mike shakes his head and frowns, wishing there was more he could do to help his sister. He felt like he owed it to her. After all, Kris is the one who pays most of the bills. Sure she was still in college, but she got in with a full scholarship. Aside from that, she runs her own fix it business. Money isn't a problem for her.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do, Mike returned into the house.

* * *

After letting his power replenish for a few hours, Foxy opened his golden eyes and looked around. He was still in the garage, but it was much brighter out then when he had powered down.

Getting to his feet he looked over to find Kris asleep at her workplace. The fox smiled and chuckled. "The lass jus' couldn't stay up forever"

He glanced down at the arm she had been working on. It must be finished now if she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Foxy bent down and carefully lifted the girl into his arms. "Can't imagine tha' she be comfortable like this" He straightened back up and smiled as the girl cuddled into him, clutching at his fur in her sleep.

"Cute…" he chuckled and walked out of the garage and into the house.

* * *

Kris awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up with a yawn, stretching her arm out before looking around for her phone.

"Wait...when did I get in here?" She glanced around her bedroom, momentarily forgetting about her phone. "Never mind that now…" She pulled her phone from her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

She rolled out of bed and walked towards the living room. "Sure Jeremy. I'll send you the notes from class" She glanced at the time to see it was nearly 1 "Why didn't you call earlier though?" She sighed as the boy on the phone answered. "Sure you were. I'll just send it now and you can stop giving me excuses. Night Jeremy"

The girl sighed and looked to the couch to notice Foxy staring at her from his seat "Who was that?"

"Just someone from class" She sat beside the fox and pulled out her laptop. "He asked for some notes since he fell asleep in last class"

The fox nodded. "Will we be going back to the pizzeria tonight?"

Kris shook her head. "Not tonight. I have classes tomorrow, so I can't be out too late."

Foxy's ears fell in disappointment. "oh. Alright…"

"Don't worry Foxy. I don't have classes every day. Plus I'm sire you could get Mike to take you when I can't." She playfully the top of his head.

Foxy unknowingly leaned into then touch and his tail began to wag.

Kris laughed at this and stopped scratching "You're like a big puppy, Foxy"

The animatronic frowned at this and pouted "am not." he glanced back up at her "Ah didn't say tha' ye 'ad to stop though…"

The girl grinned and began to scratch behind his ears once again. "Puppy…" she muttered under her breath

This continued on until both Kris and Foxy had once more both fell asleep, Kris on the couch and Foxy sitting on the floor with his head resting across her lap.

It was this scene that Mike found the two in the next morning when he arrived home from work.

* * *

***Short I know, but it's all I could get out tonight. It gives a bit of insight into the Schmidt's and you get to see Foxy act all cute. Hope you enjoy, the plot will continue on in the next chapter***


	12. Chapter 11

"Soo...Anything interesting happen this weekend Kris?"

Kris turned her attention to the boy beside her "Why do you ask Jeremy?"

Jeremy glanced down at her right arm "You have a new prosthetic." He lifted the hand off of the table they were at began looking it over. "It looks like you even reinforced the casing. I just figured there had to be an interesting story to go along with it"

The girl pulled her hand back away from the boy and smirked "Yes something happened, but no I'm not gonna tell you"

"Aw come on! You can tell me!" He pleaded and the girl simply grinned. "I'll just start guessing and never give up until you tell me"

"So you plan on annoying me into submission?" she raised a brow

Jeremy nodded "Exactly. So you might as well tell me know without suffering"

Kris laughed and rose from her seat, lifting her book up with her. The two were in the library currently after classes to do some research. "I have a brother Jeremy. He tried this tactic on me before too. It didn't work for him, it's not gonna work for you"

The boy pouted before standing to follow Kris. "Pleeeeeeeease…"

"No"

"You're no fun…"

Kris laughed "Then why do you hang out with me?"

"Because I-" he quickly shut his mouth and mumbled "Never mind…"

She raised a brow and rolled her eyes "Nice answer" After placing her book in the return slot, she started towards the door. Jeremy was hot on her heels.

"So you really aren't gonna tell me what happened?"

"Nope" Kris replied, popping the P as she spoke. "It's none of your business anyway"

With a sigh, Jeremy shut up and followed the girl to her car. He had his license, but his car was totaled last time he let his brother borrow it. Now he and Kris carpooled to school. Not like it was a problem for her. The two only live about 5 minutes from each other and Jeremy was on her way.

Climbing into the passenger's seat, he glanced at her again "Hey Kris," She buckled in and looked at him "Does your passenger seat being as far back as possible have anything to do with your weekend?"

Kris rolled her eyes as he kicked his feet in the open leg space for emphasis. She had forgot to move the seat back from the position for Foxy to be able to sit there. "If it did, why would I be telling you?"

Jeremy groaned and slammed his head back against the headrest "Come on!"

She laughed at his complaint and pulled out of the School's parking lot, making her way back home.

As they pulled into the driveway of Jeremy's apartment, Kris's phone began to ring. She quickly parked and then answered the phone "Hello?"

Jeremy looked over at her with a raised brow

"Slow down Mr. Cawthorn. What happened to Bonnie?" The girl looked stressed and worried at what she was hearing.

Jeremy on the other hand gulped at what he heard. Did she just say Bonnie and Mr. Cawthorn? He recognized both of those names from a few years ago when he had worked the night shift.

"I'll be right over. Bye" Kris sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked to Jeremy. "I've got to go. See you next class day"

"Wait! Where are you going?" he looked worried for the girl.

"Just to a really important job. I need to go" she looked desperate for him to drop the subject.

Jeremy wanted to say more, to warn her of the dangers he knew, but he held his tongue. He couldn't argue with Kris. "Alright…" The boy climbed out of the car and watched as Kris sped back out onto the main road and out of sight. "Please be alright…"

* * *

When Kris pulled into the pizzeria, the parking lot was empty. The only other car there was Scott's and he was standing in front of it, waiting for Kris.

"I'm sorry to call you so suddenly but I need you to fix Bonnie"

She pulled her toolbox from the trunk of her car "What happened?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. I'm in a rush right now. I have to go discuss damage payment with someone now" He climbed into his car "I'll leave the animatronics to you!" With that, he drove off.

Sighing, Kris made her way to the door and entered. She looked around the empty place searching for the animatronics. "Guys?" She placed the toolbox on the table nearest her and walked towards the right hallway, remembering it to be Bonnie's preferred side when she was there for the night.

Peering down the hall, she saw the silhouettes of Freddy and Chica standing by the storage closet door. She frowned and walked towards them.

"Open up Bonnie" Freddy knocked on the door

"NO!"

Chica stepped forward "Please sweetie. We want to help you get better."

"I don't want to be seen like this...It's like the face all over again!"

The two frowned and looked at each other sadly. Kris stepped up behind them "I take it that Bonnie is in there?"

Freddy nodded and sighed. "He ran in and locked the door once the pizzeria cleared out"

"What happened?" Kris looked between the two animatronics

Chica fumed a bit "Some bully started making fun of him during the performance and then pulled a bb gun from his bag. Before the day guard could confiscate it, the bully shot one of Bonnie's eye and shattered it." The chicken was furious "How dare the kid hurt Bonnie!"

Freddy placed a hand on Chica's shoulder to calm her "Kids do stupid things Chica" The chicken simply huffs in annoyance.

Kris looked at the door "Let me try" She stepped in front of the door and knocked lightly. "Bonnie? It's Kris. Can I come in?"

"No...I don't want you to see me too"

"But Bonnie, how do you expect me to fix it if you don't let me in to check it out?"

Kris was met with silence before she heard the click of the lock and the door cracked open a hair. The girl smiled and looked back at the other two "Don't worry. I'll fix him up and cheer him up"

Freddy chuckled "I'm sure you will. Chica and I will return to the stage area to give you two space" With that, the two walked away.

Kris turned back to the door and pushed it open, walking inside before shutting the door behind her once again. The rabbit was sitting in the corner of the room facing the wall with his knees pulled to his chest, his ears drooping

"Hi Bonnie"

Bonnie turned his head to her, his one eye brimming with oil tears while the empty socket glowed with the prin pick of light from his endoskeleton. "Hi Kris…"

* * *

*I feel bad for doing this to Bonnie but it's important for what is coming. The next few chapters will give you more insight on the animatronics personalities in this Story. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave reviews!*


	13. Chapter 12

"Let's see…" Kris searched through a box in the parts and service room and then pulled out a small glass eye with a pink iris. "Found one" She grinned and turned to rabbit sitting on the metal table behind her. Bonnie smiled softly. "I'm gonna need you to lie down for me Bonnie. That way I can get to where I need to work"

"OK…" he lied down slowly. They had already moved the extra endoskeleton off of the table when they came in.

Kris walked over to him and pulled out a small light. "I'm just going to shine this into the socket to see if there's any damage" After her warning, she did just that.

Bonnie averted the gaze of his right eye away from the girl. Sure he trusted Kris, but he was nervous. It had been a while since he had someone so close, poking and prodding at his insides. It didn't end well for him at the last location after all…

"Bonnie…"

The rabbit turned his attention back to Kris. "Y-yes? Is everything ok?" He was nervous and it showed in his speech.

"Everything is fine. The glass didn't cut into any of your wires."

"So you're just gonna put my new eye right in then?" He wanted to be fixed already. Being broken made him feel quite insecure.

"Exactly. I just need to remove your face to get the eye into place."

Bonnie shot up, his good eye wide with fear as he turned to look at Kris "NO!"

Kris frowned in confusion and stepped closer, placing her hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "It's going to be fine Bonnie. It's the only way I can fix you"

"NO! I WONT LET SOMEONE TAKE MY FACE AGAIN!" He shoved Kris away from him, his fear taking control.

Kris fell roughly to the ground and slammed into the endoskeleton they had placed on the ground. She hit her head hard and immediately felt dizzy, but she pulled herself to her feet. "I need you to calm down…"

Tears were streaming down Bonnie's face "I won't let it happen again...They took it last time, but I won't let you do it too."

"I don't understand Bonnie…" she stepped closer. "Who took your face?"

The rabbit wiped his eyes, his fur already wet with his oily tears. "At the last location...the mechanics took it. I spent 2 years without it…"

Kris frowned and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "Shh...It's ok Bonnie. I won't take your face. I would never do that to you"

"Promise?"

She nodded into his chest "I swear to you" A weight appeared on her shoulder as he rested his head against her and returned her hug.

"Thank you Kris…" He pulled away from their embrace. "I...I think I'm ready."

The girl smiled "Alright. I'll be quick" With that, Bonnie laid back down and Kris stepped over to his head. Neither of them noticed the wobbling steps of the girl.

Kris was quick just as she had promised. Bonnie had whimpered slightly when she first removed his face, but he knew that he could trust her. Once his face was off, she went right to work removing the broken eye and replacing it with the new one.

As she went to connect the last wires of the new eye, her vision blurred slightly and she missed the connection point. She frowned and tried again, this time she was successful.

"Alright Bonnie. You're all done" she gently placed his face back on and stepped back.

Sitting up, he blinked a few time and looked around to test his new eye. "Works perfectly. Thank you"

Kris smiled "It was no problem. Now let's get back out to see the others. I'm sure they're worried about you"

Bonnie smiled and stood from the table. Kris motioned for him to exit first. As he walked to the door, he heard her footsteps just behind them. Then, just as he reached for the knob, their constant sound was replaced by a thud. Turning quickly, he found Kris laying unconscious on the floor with the back of her head stained with blood.

The animatronic's eyes widened as he realized instantly that this was his fault. She had hit her head when he pushed her, and now she was knocked out on the ground.

"FREDDY!" He yelled for the bear, his voice filled with urgency.

Thundering footsteps came rushing through the hall to the door and it swung open, revealing Freddy and Chica on the other side. Upon seeing Kris on the floor, the eyes of both performers went wide.

Chica rushed over to the girls side "Oh my…"

Freddy turned to Bonnie, his eyes stern but laced with worry "What happened?"

"I, I didn't mean to!" the rabbit stuttered. He already felt terrible.

"Tell me what happened Bonnie" The bear stepped forward, his gaze flicking to see Chica looking Kris over.

Bonnie looked at his feet "I pushed her. I got scared and didn't think" He looked back up at Freddy. "She hit her head on the endoskeleton…"

Freddy closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He needed to seem cool and collected to keep the others calm. That was his job as leader "It's ok Bonnie. I don't think she'll blame you"

Bonnie nodded but still looked sad. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Chica." Freddy turned to the chicken who had been tending to the girl. She had already torn the fabric off the waist of Kris's shirt and wrapped it around her head as a makeshift bandage. "Please bring Kris to the stage. Michael should be here soon for his shift and he can take her to the hospital"

Chica nodded and lifted the girl carefully into her wings before stepping out of the room

Freddy went to follow but stopped when he noticed Bonnie not moving. "Bonnie?" The rabbit looked down and Freddy sighed "Don't worry. She'll be alright. She's been through worse…"

* * *

***Here's a little insight on Bonnie. In this, he had always been a fun loving and playful animatronic in the past. But after the loss of his face, he became insecure. Even after getting it back, it wasn't that simple to just go back to they way things were. Hope you enjoy the story!***


	14. Chapter 13

Mike pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car "Hurry up and get out Foxy. I'm running late since I had to find a way to fit you in my car"

The fox flung the door open and fell out a bit "Not my fault ye have such a small car"

He got up and the two made their way to the door. They were surprised when Freddy was standing by the door waiting for them, worry visible on his face.

"Mike…" he frowned when the guard flinched away "Now is no time to fear me Michael. Hurry in, we need your help"

Mike raised a brow but followed the bear inside. He could see the other two on the stage. Chica was sitting on the edge with her feet hanging down and Bonnie was beside her, sitting with his knees pulled in and looking ready to cry. That made mike curious. He was more curious at what was resting across the chicken's lap though.

Foxy flipped his eyepatch up to get a better look at the ones on stage "Is that…"

"Kris!" Mike's eyes went wide as he rushed to the stage to find Kris unconscious, her head in Chica's lap. Chica was supporting the girl softly with her feathered hand. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"

Chica frowned and spoke softly "Shh. She's fine Mike. There was just an accident"

"Accident my ass. Who did it?" He looked down at Kris, her head wrapped in makeshift bandages with blood showing through.

Bonnie looked down and his ears dropped. "It was an accident…"

Mike glared at the purple rabbit "So it was you?!" He stepped closer. Sure he was still scared and wary around these guys but now he was just pissed. Kris came before fear.

"Stop it laddie" Foxy placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and held him back "Yellin' and taking yer anger out on Bonnie 'ere aint gonna help ye much" Foxy was worried about Kris too but one of the 2 had to be responsible.

"Foxy is right Mike. You need to calm down" Freddy stepped forward and took Kris up in his arms "Bonnie didn't mean for it to happen. We need you to calm down and take her to the hospital"

Mike sighed and looked at his little sister. "You're right...follow me." He retreated back to the front door, shooting Bonnie a glare as he went. Freddy followed behind him with Kris. Mike held the door open for him and showed him to the car where they placed Kris in the seat.

"We'll keep an eye on things here Mike. You go get Kris help"

Mike nodded and climbed into the drivers seat. "Tell foxy to stay in his cove all day if I'm not back before you open" Freddy nodded in understanding and watched as the car sped off.

* * *

** The next day **

Jeremy looked ahead of him, staring at the girl in the passenger seat. Mike had decided to drive them so Jeremy ended up in the back seat. He didn't mind that thought, he was more worried about Kris. Last night he heard her mention things that reminded him of Freddy Fazbear's and today she shows up at his house with bandages around her head. He knew that those damn animatronics must be responsible. With their streak, she's lucky to have gotten out without dying.

"Alright guys. Call me when you're done or whatever" Mike yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep after all

"OK. You get some sleep then. You know who isn't home to bother you so you should sleep well" Kris stated, not letting any information out about Foxy

Jeremy raised a brow. Don't they live alone? Who in the world could they be talking about…

"I plan on it. But you don't stress yourself OK?" Mike looks to Jeremy "She has a concussion so don't let her work too hard"

Jeremy nods and Kris rolls her eyes. With that Mike heads back to the house and the others head towards their classroom

"Soo...Wanna tell me what happened?"

Kris looked back at him and looked thoughtful, trying to remember her excuse. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell down the stairs."

"Bullshit. I know you went to Freddy's"

Kris's eyes widened slightly "Well that's true, but what's that got to do with anything"

"Come on Kris. I know those damn robots are responsible!" Jeremy yelled

She feigned ignorance "What are you talking about? Yes I was there, but I was just fixing the robots"

Jeremy frowned "I know the secrets Kris. I know about the animatronics. And if you're the new mechanic, I'm sure you found out too"

"Why would you know about any of this stuff?" Kris crossed her arms, still not admitting anything.

"I was the night guard at the last location for fucks sake. I know what happens at night!" Jeremy was frustrated and worried. Kris on the other hand was shocked.

"You really do know…"

Jeremy nodded "Now then...who did this to you"

Kris sighed "Bonnie did, but it wasn't on purpose so don't get angry"

"Not on purpose? How the hell do you expect me to believe that. They're killers. I doubt they randomly decided to change."

"Well they did. I earned their trust so drop it" she crossed her arms, clearly annoyed now and a headache starting to bother her

Jeremy sighed "Fine. You're just lucky that there are only 4 animatronics now. When I was there, there were 11 to deal with…" He looked up to see Kris glaring at him, willing him to shut his mouth. "sorry. I'll drop it...for now"

* * *

***sorry it's been a week since I updated, and sorry that it's a crappy chapter. There was testing at school and I had little time to write this week. Hope you enjoy anyway!***


	15. Chapter 14

"What was the name of the night guard at the last location?"

Foxy looked over at Kris curiously "Why ye be asking 'bout that lass?"

"Just answer me please" she sighed and shifted her position. It was morning and she had just woken up, so she was still in her bed.

"There were two that ah remember. One was named Fritz, and the other lads name was Jeremy."

Kris groaned "He was telling the truth then…"

"Who?"

"Jeremy! He knows about you guys! He found out I was there the other night when I got my concussion"

Foxy stepped closer "wait. Yer tellin' me that ye know Jeremy?"

Kris nodded and flung her covers off in frustration before getting up from bed. How is this gonna work? Knowing Jeremy, he was bound to try to keep her from going back to the pizzeria. But how would she get the others to trust him too? Mike is only safe since they're siblings. She doubts it would be as easy to convince them to trust another old guard.

"Jeremy was a weird one…" Kris looked to foxy as he spoke. "The lad didn't seem as scared of us as the other guards."

"Well he sure seemed freaked when he brought it up before." she sighed and grabbed her arm from her dresser and put it in place

Foxy frowned "course he freaked out…"

Kris raised a brow in question but didn't press the fox for answers. It appeared to be yet another touchy subject for the animatronics.

Sighing, he continued "true we did always try to kill him, but he found it hard to truly be terrified cause o' Mangle"

Mangle? Kris remembered that name. "Wasn't she your toy counterpart?"

Foxy nodded and smiled "She was me first mate. Too bad them little scallywags tore her apart…" He frowned for moment before he realized "Well she was always called terrifying and unsafe by all the adults so she became insecure. But the lad Jeremy ended up getting on her good list"

Kris was curious now. "How did he manage that?"

"The lad was the first adult to think she didn't look scary. He didn't know the lass could here 'im but he said she looked cool."

Kris nodded "so he ended up making her feel like she wasn't a monster?" Foxy nodded and she smiled "I think I know how to convince him to calm down and keep the others from killing him"

* * *

00000000

It was about an hour before the nightshift starts, but Kris had already driven to the pizzeria. Foxy was the first to burst into the restaurant "Freddy!"

Chica squawked loudly in surprise, dropping the pizza she had in her hands. "FOXY!" She frowned a crossed her wings in annoyance at his outburst "I just made that!" she huffed

"That don't matter now lass! Ah need to see Freddy!" the fox looked absolutely giddy "Kris had a great idea" he looked around the room for the bear

Kris, who had been silent until then spoke up "quiet Foxy. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up until I talk to Freddy about it" She walked over to Chica and picked the pizza from the ground "Sorry about your pizza Chica."

The bird smiles and takes the tray from Kris to throw it out "It's OK. I had made it for you and the nightguard though. I'll just have to make another one" with that, she retreated to the kitchen once more.

Kris waited until Chica was gone before turning and glaring at Foxy. Said fox chuckled sheepishly "Sorry lass. It's hard to keep it a secret"

"Just keep your mouth shut until I talk to Freddy about it. Got it?" Foxy nodded "Now we just need to find him"

The two walked over to the stage and peered behind the closed curtains. Freddy wasn't there,but Bonnie was sitting deactivated in the corner. He was most likely charging himself for the night before Mike got here. Seeing as the rabbit was alone though, they shut the curtains once more and headed to the hallway.

While passing Pirates Cove, Kris stopped and turned to Foxy. "How about you stay here. Let me talk to Freddy about this without you butting in"

"I can keep me mouth shut" he crossed his arms indignantly and Kris raised a brow, challenging his statement. Foxy frowned in defeat "Fine. I'll stay…"

Satisfied with his response, Kris smiled and continued down the hall towards the office. She peeked into the parts and service room and closet on the way, but the bear was in neither of the rooms. Stepping into the office doorway, she immediately saw the performer.

Freddy was sitting in the office chair, it's suspension pushed to its lowest point under his weight. The bear seemed to be awake, yet deactivated at the same time. His eyes shone with power but he sat there unmoving, staring ahead of him in a daze.

Stepping into the room, Kris placed a hand on the bear's shoulder, startling him slightly as he turned to address her "Kris...I didn't hear you come in" He stood and offered her the seat

Kris smiled in thanks but remained standing. "Are you alright? You seemed a little out of it just then"

The bear nodded, dismissing her worries "Don't worry about me. I was just thinking"

Kris could tell there was more to it but she didn't push him, she had her own questions to ask "I was wondering...what ever happened to the toys?"

* * *

000000000

***Sorry I've been gone for two weeks. I got snowed in and got distracted binge watching Miraculous Ladybug. Then there were midterms and I was too stressed to write. But I'm back!***

**Also, I turned 18 today! Woo-hoo!**


	16. Chapter 15

It was just past midnight and Kris was speeding down the highway and out of the city. Foxy was beside her in the passenger seat, absolutely giddy. He was grinning like an idiot and his tail wagged behind him slightly, hitting Kris occasionally and earning him a smack from the driver.

"For fucks sake Foxy. Stop hitting me with your tail. I'm trying to drive!" she pulled the car into a different lane, speeding around some slow driver in front of her

Foxy turned his attention to the girl, indignantly grabbing his tail in his hands "Ye can't blame me fer bein' happy lass" He stuck his mechanical tongue at her and looked back to the dark roads ahead of him "Can't ye go any faster?" Kris glared at him and the fox sunk back into his seat to sulk.

Now uninterrupted by Foxy, Kris kept her eyes out for the exit sign she was looking for, a small town called Fairview. Upon seeing a sign alerting her she was drawing near, she crossed into the right lane, getting off the highway when the exit was in her path.

From there, they still had about a 20 minute ride until they would reach their destination. Foxy spent his time staring lazily out the window and the buildings as they passed by. Occasionally they would come up beside another car on the road at stoplights. The fox never missed his opportunities to freak out the drivers.

He would stare out the window at them when they first glanced over. By the tine they did a double take he would have moved his head to look forward in a powered down fashion before turning to face the driver abrubtly, baring his fangs. Each time, he would crack up as they sped away from the stunned drivers; and each time he would grin happily as he noticed an amused smile across Kris's lips.

The longer they drove, the more run down the small city of Fairview became. Eventually they came across an old abandoned storage facility. The building looked to have heavy water damage and vines ran up and around the whole structure.

Kris pulled into the parking lot, it's condition no better than the building. Tall grass and weeds were sprouting up from everywhere, their roots cracking and breaking the pavement. Finding a spot generally clear of the flora, Kris parked and turned the car off.

"Alright Foxy, this is where we should be able to find them" She stepped out of the car and smiled in amusement as Foxy excitedly rushed out himself, tripping and falling out in the process.

Rushing past the girl towards the door, Foxy yelled back at her "What ye be waiting for Kris! Let's go find me crew!"

Kris chuckled to herself, the sight of Foxy reminded her of a hyperactive puppy "I'm coming. Geez…" she rolled her eyes and caught up with the fox.

Upon reaching the door, they found it to be boarded shut; nothing a swift punch from Foxy couldn't fix. In one quick motion, he had made a whole in the wood, the glass behind it shattering as well. He and Kris went right to work pulling away more of the boards until there was a gaping hole big enough for Foxy to get in.

Stepping inside, Foxy turned back to Kris "Careful lass. There be glass everywhere"

Kris nodded and stepped in, the glass crunching beneath her heavy work boots. She squinted her eyes in the dark before flicking on the flashlight she brought along.

"This place is pretty big. Maybe we should stick toge-" she stopped talking when she heard the heavy clanking steps of Foxy running down a hall and disappearing around the corner "FOXY!" she groaned in annoyance "Guess I'll just go this way then…" She sighed and continued off the opposite way as her fox companion, grumbling as she went.

Water dripped down from the ceiling, pooling in puddles already on the ground. Slabs of ceiling tiles were littered across the floor along with concrete shards from section of wall that had chipped away over the years.

"This place is a mess…" she shone the light around in front of her and into the storage lockers that were left open. Many of them were shut tight and rusted around the hinges and base. They didn't look like they would be opened anytime soon.

Turning a corner, she was met with metal shelving that had been knocked around. Curious, she shone the light down the hall. Only one locker was opened, although not all the way. There were large dents protruding out from the metal as if it was assaulted from the inside. These kept the door from sliding up all the way.

"If an animatronic isn't responsible for that, then I don't what else could have done that…" Shining the light back down by her feet, she worked her way around the metal shelving. Some of the spaces were a tight fit, but she had enough strength in her prothstetic to lift the shelves away from her to fit.

Breaking past the metal barricade, kris made her way towards the door. As she approached, she heard a shuffling behind her and spun quickly, shining her light into the darkness. Finding nothing, she turned back to the locker. She shone the light inside and looked around. There were boxes and small metal scraps all across the floor. Stepping in, she peered into one of the boxes, finding it to be filled with papers all linking to the Fazbear business.

Satisfied that she was in the right location, she did one more sweep of the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Finding nothing else, she turned around, only to crash into something standing before her. "Fuck…"

Stepping back a step, Kris looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of Toy Freddy. They both stood silently for a moment before Freddy let out a scream and lunged forward.

"FUUUUUCK!" she pulled her fist back and swing it up under the bear's chin. Metal connected with metal and Toy Freddy stumbled back, a look of shock on his face.

"Uh...sorry I guess?" Kris sighed and looked to the toy "Listen, I'm here to-" she was cut off by Freddy once again lunging at her, forcing her to try and make an escape.

Kris quickly ran through the halls, the clanking foot falls of Freddy close behind. She turned a corner and ducked into another locker, only to come across Toy Bonnie and Chica as well "You have got to be kidding me!"

Now with 3 animatronics hot on her heels, Kris was starting to worry. She turned another corner, only to crash into a shelf that was blocking her way.

"Shit..." If the toys caught up to her now, she was dead meat. If only Foxy hadn't run off on his own, then she wouldn't be in this mess.

The thundering footsteps got louder and Kris looked all around her for a chance to escape, but the only way out was past the shelf. Each second wasted, the closer she would be to her death.

Looking back to the obstruction of a shelf, a light went off in her head and she quickly swept her arms across one level to knock all the contents to the ground. Satisfied, she curled her mechanical hand into a tight fist and sent it flying into the back of the shelf. The flimsy metal backing broke under the force of her punch, but the hole was rough with sharp edges and barely large enough to fit through.

Knowing she was out of time, seeing as the group sounded like they were just around the corner, Kris climbed through the hole. She went quickly, but it wasn't simple. Her leg had caught on a jagged piece and it left a long gash going down her calf, blood already flowing freely from the wound.

"Where did she go!?" Teddy's voice boomed from the other side of the shelf.

Kris held her breath, pressing herself against the floor so as not to be noticed

"Maybe we made a wrong turn somewhere? We did lose sight of her sometimes" That sounded like a girl, so it was most likely Toy Chica

The bear sighed in frustration "I guess you're right...Let's go look somewhere else" Their footsteps could be heard leaving down the hall. "We have to find her before she escapes."

Kris released the breath she'd been holding. She was safe. For now...

Pushing herself off the ground, Kris directed her attention first to her leg. One more injury chalked up to the Fazbear name. That aside, it wasn't too bad. It was long but shallow, nothing she'd be needing stitches for. A bandage would suffice for now so she tore the sleeves off her shirt and wrapped it tightly

"Now then..." Kris stood and looked down the hallway "Let's hope I can find Foxy before the Toys can find me" Turning her flashlight back on, she started down the hall.

20 minutes passed before Kris decided it was time for a break. Foxy was nowhere to be found and her leg was starting to bother her. She ducked into one of the lockers and slid down the wall to sit against it "Stupid Foxy..."

A rustle sounded in the far corner of the room and Kris snapped her head up "who's there? I swear if it's you Foxy I'm going to scrap you myself!"

A silent, barely audible gasp sounded from the same location followed by a weird scurrying sound across the ceiling.

Curious, Kris rose to her feet and picked up her flashlight ones again "Definitely not Foxy..." She stepped closer to the sound although she knew that obviously wasn't the smart reaction.

The sound stopped and Kris raised her light to the ceiling, flicking it on. She found nothing...Sweeping the light across the ceiling came up empty too until it shone in the furthest corner of the room. Hanging there with wide eyes was a jumble of mechanical limbs and the white face of a fox.

"Mangle!" Kris let out a relieved sigh "Thank god I found you"

The fox let out a surprised squeak and the endoskeleton head on her shoulder emitted a low buzz.

Kris smiled and walked closer "Hi mangle. My name's Kris. I came here with Foxy to get you guys"

Mangle's ears perked up at the mention of her pirate counterpart and she slowly crawled across the ceiling closer to Kris, speaking softly and almost inaudible "Y-you know Foxy?"

Kris nodded "He's here too. We just got separated earlier" she looked up at the fox "We came to take you all back with us"

Mangle hung directly before her now, her head cocked to the side "R-really?"

Kris grinned "Really" she held a hand up to mangle, the fox shying away slightly "It's alright Mangle"

Staring at the hand, mangle looked at it cautiously. Endo buzzed beside her and she turned to look at him before glancing back to Kris once again. Slowly, she reached a hand out and took Kris's before dropping from the ceiling, her jumbled limbs falling all around her

"um..." mangle looked away shyly "c-could you help maybe? I can't get around too well on my own..."

The voice was soft and quiet, but Kris still picked up on it "Sure Mangle." She bent down and lifted the fox onto her shoulders "Now then, let's go find the others! ...and keep them from killing me."

00000000000

***sorry it isn't really a new chapter tonight, but I didn't like how I ended my last chapter. It finished the toy entry too early and too easily. Mangle was supposed to play more of a part then she did so I rewrote it***

**there will be a brand new chapter tomorrow**


	17. Chapter 16

Well...Foxy wasn't proud to admit it, but he was lost. After running around the building for an hour and coming up empty handed, he figured he'd just head back to the entrance. Too bad he didn't remember how to get back…

Leaning his head back against the wall he sat against, the fox released a sigh "Maybe ah shouldn't 'ave run off without Kris…" He looked around him, not recognizing anything that would lead him back to his starting point.

With another sigh, he rose back to his feet and continued down the hall...only to find a dead end. "YARGH! THIS PLACE BE INFURIATING!" He fumed and kicked some debris at his feet, it clattering loudly against his metal limbs. Turning around in a huff, Foxy began walking somewhere new in hopes of finding something that could help

As he continued wandering through the halls, he picked up a sound in the distance. His ears flicked toward the noise as it drew nearer, the loud thunking echoing through the empty space. "What be that noise?" He peeked his head around the corner and saw something approaching in the darkness. Flipping his eye patch up to get a better look in the dark, he could roughly make out the shapes of three figures running his way.

Upon realizing they were the toys, his eyes lit up (brighter than their usual gold glow) and his tail wagged slightly behind him. Stepping out from behind the corner, he grinned and shouted at them "Me crew! Ah finally found you!"

Not expecting the sudden obstruction in their path, the toys stopped running. That didn't stop their forward momentum though and they all skidded forward, crashing into foxy and eachother; ending up lying in a heap on the floor.

Foxy flailed from beneath them all "Get yer asses of me ye landlubbers!" Looks like he was picking up more vocabulary from toys were shocked and quickly scrambled to stand up

"Foxy!? What the hell are you doing here!?" toy Chica yelled in shock. The fox opened his mouth to respond but shut it as he found himself pulled into a tight hug

"Foxy!" the blue bunny yelled as he hugged him "I missed you! Where are the others?" He released his hold on the fox and peeked all around d him "Did they come here too?"

The pirate laughed and patted the head of Toy Bonnie "Nice ta see you too BonBon. You too Tia and Teddie. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has been a number of years Foxy. I'm shocked you remembered us" Teddie grinned and Foxy mocked hurt "How's performing again?"

Foxy shrugged "Wouldn't know. Ah 'aven't had me own act fer 'bout 2 years. The restaurant got rid of me"

The toys looked at him with wide eyes "Got rid of you?! What do you mean?" Tia squawked

"I was broken so the owner decided to scrap me. I was lucky though, some-" foxy was cut off by Tia

"Broken? But you look to be in perfect condition and it seems like all your mechanics are working too" she said as she began inspecting him, going as far as to open the compartment on Foxy's back to peek inside. Tia had been the one who picked up the job of mechanic for her and the toys after getting locked away

"Get yer wings out of me back Tia!" he snapped at her and she promptly shut it and stepped back in front of him "Like I was saying. I was lucky enough for someone to stop the owner from sending me to the junkyard. Ah been living with the lass and her brother ever since. As fer the others, they're back at the pizzeria with the nightguard"

"wait…" Teddie spoke up and looked at foxy "Are you saying that you live with a human now?" Foxy nodded once "So that means she knows about us being alive?" The fox nodded once more

"Yup. Kris fixed me up. Actually…" he looked around "The lass is here too. You wouldn't happen to 'ave seen her would ya?" he looked at the group and they gulped

"She wouldn't happen to be about 5"4' with short black hair would she?" Bonbon responded with a smile

Foxy nodded "That be Kris. Ya saw her then?"

Bonbon nodded, his smile fading "we saw her. But we, Uh…." he looked down at his feet.

Foxy raised a brow "What did ye do to her?" he spoke calmly but he was worried

The hyper blue bunny ducked behind Teddie, not wanting to tell the fox. Teddie continued instead "We may have had a run in with her but she got away" foxy sighed in relief "But then we told Mari about her being here and-"

"YE DID WHAT!?" he screeched and the toys flinched back

Teddie placed a hand on foxy's shoulder "Calm down Foxy. I'm sure he hasn't gotten to her yet-" just ask he says that, a loud scream begins echoing throughout the building.

Foxy's ears perk up and his eyes widen "Kris!" He turns a sharp gaze towards the toys "Take me to where they be as fast as ye can!"

They all nod guiltily and quickly begin running through the halls to find Kris

* * *

00000

* * *

***Short chapter, but it's a chapter. I will have the next part up by the weekend. I swear. It's already halfway written***

**I am extremely sorry that it took a week to get you the next chapter when I had originally said tomorrow. I just had a bit of writers block**


	18. Chapter 17

The girls were walking through the building, mangle curled up along her back and shoulders with her head resting atop Kris's. There wasn't much else they could do right now to find the others.

"So mangle…"

The fox's good ear perked up at the sound of her name and she looked down at Kris

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like for you guys being here so long?" she looked ahead but listened for a response

Mangle stayed quiet until Endo buzzed beside her. After a moment, she responded silently "Lonely…"

Kris frowned "what about the others though? Didn't you all keep each other company?"

Mangle shifted her limbs uneasily and remained silent, not responding to Endo either when he buzzed at her

Sensing it was a sore topic, Kris decided to leave it be "You don't have to answer that Mangle. I wont make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable"

Endo buzzed and Mangle nodded with a smile "You're right. She is nice…"

"Did you say something Mangle?" The fox spoke so quietly that Kris couldn't be sure she even spoke at all. Maybe her voice box needed to be fixed…

"Nothing…" Mangle shook her head, the motion making Kris laugh as it rustled her hair.

"I hope you don't mind, but I heard from Foxy about Jeremy. He said you had a soft spot for him and wouldn't attack him since he didn't think you were...you know, scary" She felt mangle sag a bit on her back in sadness "just so you know, I don't think you're scary" She smiled again before continuing "Anyway...you see, Jeremy is a friend of mine and-"

As Kris stopped mid-thought, the sound of a music box began to drift through the halls. It started out quiet as a whisper, but began growing louder as if getting closer…

"Do you hear that?"

Mangle's ears swivel around a moment as she listens, before they quickly fall back against her head and she whimpers slightly. Her jumbled form tightens around Kris's torso "Run…"

Kris coughs a bit at the sudden tightness but ignores the stress on her body for the moment. "Mangle? What do you-"

"RUN!" mangle yells, the loudest she's been the whole time.

Ignoring the ringing in her ears, obviously her voice box wasn't broken, Kris takes off running. She wasn't one to ignore a warning that seemed so stressed. Mangle's extra weight didn't help her speed and her tight hold was really restricting her breathing right now. It wasn't long before her breathing became heavy and labored and she had to stop for a moment.

"Kris, you can't stop. You need to get out…" Mangle was no longer speaking in her shy quiet tone, but with a regular volume and voice filled with urgency

Kris was panting and holding herself up against a wall "Why? What are we running from?"

The music they had heard earlier once again began to echo down the halls and mangle tightened her grip once more

Kris gasped and lost her breath "M-mangle!" she choked out "can't...breath…"

Gasping and muttering a quick apology, mangle loosened her grip on the girl. Her worry did not diminish though "Please keep running Kris. I don't think you deserve his wrath…"

"Whose wrath?" the girl coughed a bit as she regained her breath.

Slight tapping echoed across the floor down the hall as the music grew louder. A tall and thin silhouette became noticeable at the end opposite the girls

"His…" mangle quickly scrambled off of kris's shoulders and scurried up to hang from the ceiling. This was where she could move more freely. Dropping her arms down, she scooped Kris up into one and began rushing away using her other 3 or 4 limbs to propel herself across the ceiling. (I say 3 or 4 since its hard to tell how many she ends up with)

Startled by both the distant form in the hall and mangle's sudden lift, Kris let out a yelp and clung tightly to the animatronic's limb. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Mari...well, the Marionette I guess…" mangle continued rushing away from him, yet he just seemed to be growing closer instead.

Kris opened her mouth to respond, but all that escaped was a short yelp as she felt a tug on her arm. "What the…?" She glanced to her hand to find black strings wound tightly around her wrist. Following the strings with her eyes, she saw it connected to the outstretched hand on the Marionette. "Shit…"

With a sharp tug of the strings, Marionette quickly had the girl flying out of Mangle's grip and crashing to the floor with a short cry of pain.

"Kris!" mangle swung her head around and began scurrying back down the hall towards her

Mari threw out his other arm, strings stretching out and around Kris's other wrist. The marionette grinned and lifted a hand, Kris rising with it against her will.

"what the heck is going on!?" she yelled in frustration

The puppet chuckled and stepped closer, speaking in a slight British accent (one that appeared to have faded over time) "Why darling, you've simply become my puppet." The seemingly eternal grin on his face seemed much more malicious than Kris could have imagined.

"Let her go Mari!" Mangle stopped just before him, her voice wavered slightly.

Mari simply chuckled and looked up at her "so the traitorous scaredy cat shows herself again?" He smirked as her bravado faltered and her good eye lowered in shame. Her shy and quiet exterior once again overcoming her. "You can't seriously be thinking of helping another human?"

"Don't listen to him Mangle!" Kris yelled but was quickly shut up as Mari snapped his fingers and she found herself unable to open her mouth. It was as if her lips had been sewn shut.

"Quiet you…" with a flick of his wrist, Kris was sent flying back against a wall and Mari stepped past her, closer to the fox on the ceiling "Can't you see we're having a conversation here?"

Mangle whimpered as she saw Kris hit the wall and shrunk into herself as the Marionette drew closer to her "The last interaction you had with a human was quite bloody…" he stepped around her "What did the humans call it again?" He tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "The bite of '87 was it?"

Mangle's head fell and she let herself drop to the floor, weighed down by her guilt.

Mari simply chuckled and bent down beside her "You're weak Mangle."

Kris at this point had had enough and lunged at the puppet, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him to his knees. If it weren't for whatever weird magic he used to seal her lips, she'd surely be yelling profanities at him for how he was treating Mangle.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled and pushed himself back to his feet, Kris still holding tightly around his neck "Such a bothersome lifeform" He tore her away and flung her to the ground "No more dawdling...Time to make your life hell before I end it."

Eyes growing wide, Kris began crawling away from the puppet. She glanced back to mangle who could only look on helplessly in her current state of mind. For the first time since she'd gotten involved in the animatronic's world, Kris was truly scared for her life. Perhaps it was because she grew up with the old ones she'd gotten to know so far that kept her from being scared of then. All she knew now was that she was absolutely terrified…

"oh stop trying to run" He clenched his fist and her arms pulled tightly against her side and she felt herself sliding towards him "The quicker we get this over with, the quicker you die. The quicker you die, the quicker this is over. Don't you think it makes sense?" He cocked his head and chuckled.

"Now then…" he placed one of his long fingers against the center of her forehead "Let's see what you fear most"

Kris's response was almost immediate as she let out and blood chilling scream that echoed throughout the halls…

* * *

00000000

***so it ends on a cliffhanger again, but now you know what led to the scream on Kris's end***

**once again I'll have to apologize for the late update. The past few weeks have been busy with extra hours at work, school, and college visits. Not to mention I spend all my study hall time in the art room working on my mangle mask for class**

*I can't promise the next chapter will be out tomorrow but spring break is this week so I can assure you it will be out soon and the cliffhanger will be resolved*


	19. Chapter 18

The thundering foot falls of 4 animatronics echoed loudly throughout the building. One set belonging to a worried fox while the others belonged to toys who feared for their life if they failed to reach Kris in time. They all knew foxy could have a temper and didn't want to be on the receiving end of his hook.

"Ye all better pray tha' nothing 'appens to the lass!" Foxy yelled to the toys he was following. His ears flicked around in search of sounds that would lead him back to Kris. Though their search started with the scream, it no longer rang through the halls for them to happen. That could be both good or bad and Foxy was hoping it was a good thing.

Tia glanced back at him "Don't worry too much foxy. Mari likes to make things slow and painful so I doubt she'd be dead by now." She realized only after having said this, that it wasn't too reassuring actually. "oh….Shit. I mean…"

Teddie clamped a hand around her beak "NOT HELPING!" He glanced back at Foxy to see his face faltering. It was hard to tell if he was truly angry or steeling himself for the sight to come.

"Don't worry Foxy!" Bonbon gave him a reassuring smile, though weak compared to his usual ones. "I'm sure she'll be fine!"

Looking at the blue Bunnie, Foxy sighed and nodded "I just hope ye be right…"

* * *

0000000000

* * *

Meanwhile back with Kris…

Mangle was curled into a corner in the hall. She didn't have the courage to stand up to the Marionette. On the other hand; Mari had Kris pinned against the wall with his magic, it's invisible force keeping her from moving. Stepping closer to her, the puppet gripped her jaw roughly with his long fingers. "Now then...tell me the truth about why you're here human."

Kris jerked her face from his grasp "I already did! I came here to get you guys out of this place!" A short scream escaped her lips as Mari slapped her and Mangle whimpered.

"I find that hard to believe when your fear is dying at the hands of Foxy and the others. Why would you help us when we are your worst fears?" He cocked his head with a smirk

"I'm not scared of them" she paused as Mari chuckled at her statement "I'm scared of what they can do…"

Mari paused at this and glanced curiously at Kris. "Go on…"

"I've heard the stories of what they've done to the nightguards they catch. I didn't believe it at first, until I was nearly in the same situation." She looked up at the marionette "I got to know them and know they won't do that to me now, but I'm scared that they're capable of it...That doesn't mean I'm gonna hate them or do something brash. I just wanna help them...you guys too."

Silence was what followed that little speech. Mangle had a sad, yet happy smile on her face. Mari on the other hand just didn't know what to say. Could there really be someone willing to help them…

Just then, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance; slowly drawing nearer to their location. Mangle's ears perked up and she lifted her head to peer down the hall.

Mari simply turned to look, his attention temporarily shifting away from Kris. "Now what could that be?"

From around a corner at the end of the hall, the rest of the toys came into view. Just behind them, foxy came skidding to a stop and looked past them. Upon seeing Mari standing before Kris who was bruised and slumped against the wall, Foxy immediately let out a screech

"MARI!" the fox screamed in rage and bolted past the toys and towards the puppet.

The marionette's eyes went wide "Foxy!" He threw an arm up to try and stop the fox but was too late. Foxy had already lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"What have ye done ta Kris!" Foxy sat himself down on Mari's torso and shook him angrily by the shoulders.

Stunned by the sudden attack, Mari was unable to keep his focus on restraining Kris and she fell slack to the ground. Mangle crawled over to the girl and helped her to her feet.

The toys on the other hand stood in shock at the sight. For one thing, Foxy was busy wrestling with Mari. Another thing being Mangle there and helping Kris. It had been years since they last saw their own fox friend.

Ignoring all this, Kris stepped towards the struggling duo before her; mangle supporting her still. "Foxy…"

The fox kept on fighting with Mari, slamming him against the floor repeatedly

Slightly annoyed now, Kris cleared her throat and reached behind her to cover Mangle's ears before yelling loudly "FOXY!"

Mangle still jumped slightly, having heard her yell regardless of her ears covered.

Foxy however leapt to his feet, his ears laid back and tail between his legs as if he were guilty of something. Teddie snickered at this, noting that the fox must usually be in trouble when Kris yelled like that.

"Kris!" his ears flick back up and he rushes forward, letting her up to hug her "Yer ok!"

Kris smiles "Yup. I'm fine, so you can put me down now…" he holds her tighter to calm himself "Foxy…" When he still doesn't let go, she kicks at his shin "I get it already! You were worried! Now put me down!"

"YAR!" He released her and grabbed his shin "That hurt lass! Ye have on yer steel toed boots!"

Kris shrugged "Should've let me go then" Already they were acting nornally, Foxy momentarily forgetting where they were until Mari cleared his throat behind them

"If you don't mind...Would somebody please explain to me what is going on?" He looked confused

"What did I tell you?" Kris smirked "I came here with foxy to get you guys. Told you I wasn't lying" she stuck her tongue out at him

Mangle spoke up quietly from behind "s-so we're really getting out of here?"

Kris smiled and nodded "Just as soon as we get balloon boy, we'll be ready to go" She looked up at the others "So...where can we find him?"

The faces of the toys all immediately changed into ones of concern as they glanced at each other. With all of them and Mari occupied with chasing Kris, they had forgotten about watching over the kid.

"Ummm…" Tia rubbed the back of her neck nervously "That may be a problem. You see, if we aren't keeping an eye on him, he tends to crawl into the vents."

Mari sighs and facepalms "And once he gets in there, it becomes one big game of Chase…"

"Hold on!" Teddie interjects "He was in sleep mode when we left him. Maybe he still is!"

Just as he said that, a child's laughter began echoing throughout the building. It quickly dashed those hopes as they realized the truth and all animatronics present groaned

Kris chuckled "Well, let's start searching. The sooner we find him, the sooner we get out of here."

With that, they all went off in search of the young boy.

* * *

***So this arc has gone on a bit longer than originally planned, but I haven't had the time to write it out into longer chapters so it had to he broken up. Next chapter will finish it up before moving on to the next plot element!***


	20. Chapter 19

Kris sat against the wall at the end of a random hallway. She held her flashlight in hand and flicked the light on and off repeatedly. According to the others, this was the most efficient way to draw Balloon Boy out. The kid had some obsession with batteries and liked to take them from the night guards flashlights apparently.

Mangle sat beside Kris, her head resting gently on the girl's lap. The rest of the bots had gone off to search other sections of the building for the young boy.

"ugggggh…" Kris groaned and leaned her head back against the wall, her flashlight left on in her hand "It's 3am already. I wanna get you home before Mike gets back. Where is BB?"

Mangle glances up at the girl "Don't worry...The light is sure to attract him" She still spoke softly, not utilizing the full volume of her voice box; but Kris still heard her.

"Hopefully soon" She started flicking the light on and off again. She kept this up until she heard a light pounding in the vents on her left. She aimed the light that way and a child-like giggle echoed from it. She flicked the light again and the pounding grew louder and closer. Soon the pudgy face of Balloon Boy popped into view.

"Finally!" she left the light on and stood up, lifting mangle up with her and letting her crawl onto her back once more. "Hi BB" Kris smiled and the boy looked up at her curiously from within the vent "My names Kris. I'm hear to bring you home"

The young child grinned and laughed once more, crawling out of the vent and latching himself onto her leg "Hi!"

Kris smiled and looked down at him when all went dark… BB stole her batteries…

* * *

0000000

* * *

It was 3:48 when Kris and the animatronics finally got outside of the storage place. The toys were currently fighting over who got to ride shotgun on the drive home.

Mari simply sat in his box, drumming his long fingers against the edge waiting for them to shut up and grant him peace.

"I be the one who been with Kris longest, so shut ye traps! I be up front!" Foxy argued along with the others.

"Actually…" Kris cut in "These two get to be up front with me." She motioned to Mangle and BB, both who were still clinging to her. Mangle for support, BB because he just never let go earlier. Kris had to hobble out of the building, barely able to lift her left leg to walk.

"What!?" The toys all yelled in protest "How come?"

"Because I said so." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Now get in the back of the van" She opened the back doors for them. She had already cleared her tools before coming to make sure they would all fit. Mari's box would have to be strapped on the roof though.

The animatronics grumbled and all climbed into the back, Kris closing the door behind them. She then turned to Mari, still sitting in his box with his head propped up by his arms "So...you just gonna stay in your box or…"

"I'll be fine in here. Being crammed back there with the others isn't something I want." He glanced at the back door with slight disdain.

"OK...can you get out of the box and help me get it onto the roof then?" She spoke steadily with him, but you could still talk she was wary of the puppet.

With and exasperated sigh, Mari stood and stepped out of his box "I suppose so. Although I don't see how you would be much help with your short stature"

Kris frowned as she looked up at him. She wasn't fond of being called short, but she couldn't really argue with him. Mari came close to nine feet tall, towering over her and her 5'4 frame.

Before she could respond back though, he effortlessly lifted the box up and placed it onto the roof. He then proceeded to hoist himself up and climbed back into his box, pulling the lid shut. "Wake me when we're there"

Kris sighed, hobbled over to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Alright BB, time to let go." She looked down and him and waited, having to pry him off herself when he refused to let go. She smiled and lifted him up and sat him in the seat, pulling the belt down and across him. She then headed over to the drivers seat and let mangle slip onto the seat between her and BB. With everyone loaded in, she started the car and began driving for home.

* * *

000000

* * *

By the time Kris pulled into the driveway at home, it was nearly 6am. Mike would be finishing at work soon and she wanted to get everything settled before he got back. She turned the ignition off and looked beside her. Both Mangle and Balloon Boy were in sleep mode, heads resting against each other.

"Mangle…" she shook the fox slightly. "I need you up for a moment" she waited patiently as the gears began turning in the fox and she raised her head to look at her.

"Are we here?"

"Yes. And I need to get everyone inside before my neighbors wake up and see you all" She stepped out of the car and turned her back to the fox who crawled on. She then went the the back and opened the doors "Alright! Everyone out and into the house!"

Foxy lept from the vehicle immediately "Yargh!" He stretched out, gears popping out of their locked state from being cramped with the others "Good te be home. Come on lads and lassies! I'll show ye around!" He stepped over to Kris and offered a hand to mangle.

Mangle looked to Foxy, then to Endo and back to Foxy before taking his paw. Foxy grinned and lifted his toy counterpart from Kris's back before leading the toys inside.

"Take them down to the basement when you're done Foxy! I don't need them to be the first thing Mike see when he gets home!"

"Alright lass!" Foxy then closed the door behind him.

Kris sighed and headed around to the passengers door. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy and lifted him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She then kicked the door shut and knocked on Mari's box. "We're here. I'm carrying Balloon Boy in, so please bring your box inside"

The marionette popped the lid open and stared down at the girl "If I must…" He sighed and swiftly climbed out, lifting his box up and following the girl inside.

Once inside, he situated himself in the far corner of the living room and returned to his box "I expect no one to disturb me"

Kris scoffed and walked to her own room "Pompous prick…" When she opened the door, she found the others to already be there. What she didn't expect was having them huddled by her dresser staring at something. Placing BB down on her bed, she headed to the group "What you got there?"

Foxy yelped and spun on his heel, hiding the object behind his back. "It wasn't me!"

Teddie and Tia snickered at this while Kris raised a brow "What is it?"

Bonbon smiled and took the object from Foxy's hand, lifting it into sight "We found this on your drawer and we're wondering what it was for?" The innocent rabbit held up a bra and Kris's face instantly flushed red with embarrassment.

"Give me that!" she swiped it from the bot and shoved it inside the drawer quickly. "It's nothing you guys need to know about"

The toys all gave her a weird look before shrugging it off and following foxy to a different part of the house.

Kris groaned and flopped face first onto the bed "What have I gotten myself into…" She groaned once more before she felt to small arms wrap around her waist as Balloon boy cuddled into her. Looking down at him, she smiled once more "I guess it won't be that bad."

* * *

***not the best chapter, but it finished up the toy introduction. Hope you guys stick with me and go check out the intro to my new story. Tell me what you think!***


	21. Chapter 20

After a stressful night at work, Mike pulled into the driveway of his and Kris's home. Freddy for some reason had taken up residence in his office for the night before he had even got there, so he was forced out to the party room with the others. It was weird being alone with them. It was one of the first time without Kris to lighten the mood he tween them.

Chica tried being nice and make him a pizza, but she seemed too stiff, still not used to the idea of leaving a nightguard to live. Bonnie opted to just ignore him. Mike did catch the rabbit staring every now and again though.

For now, he was just happy to be home and back to normalcy. As normal as it could be with Foxy now living there too that is…

Upon unlocking the front door and stepping inside, Mike felt a shiver go up his spine. Something wasn't right here. All was silent...all but the faint sound of a music box coming from somewhere within the house.

Mike looked around cautiously "Kris...Foxy...You better not be trying to scare me…" he gulped, quite scared regardless. Going against his better judgement, Mike made his way towards the sound.

Following the music led him to to the living room. There in the corner, he saw a box. It was a large gift box to be more accurate actually. As he directed his attention to the box, all around him seemed to fade away to black leaving just him and the box. It was calling to him and he was drawn in, stepping closer. Inside his mind he was screaming to stop, yet he didn't. Only when he was inches away did Mike actually stop.

The music suddenly stopped as well and Mike slowly reached out towards the lid. He placed his hand down and was about to lift it when it shot up along with the Marionette from inside.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed and fell back, his legs not moving fast enough and he went to quickly crawl away

Mari on the other hand regarded the screaming man boredly, tapping his finger rhythmically along the edge of his box. "Bloody hell is he loud…" he restrained himself from attacking since he was warned there would he another human living here. It bothered him greatly but at least the place was better than the warehouse. "Have you finished your screaming fit yet? It's quite annoying."

Mike looked at the puppet from his spot across the room, shuddering in fear. Before anything else could happen, the basement door burst open and Foxy came running out

"What be the matter matey!?" The fox looked quickly to Mike before he was quickly joined by the toys behind him and mangle crawling up along the ceiling. Mike immediately screamed again and pointed behind Foxy, then to the Marionette and back to Foxy.

A loud annoyed groan could be heard and a door opened beside him. Kris walked out from her room with Balloon boy in her arms smiling happily, both seemingly unfazed by Mike's screaming.

"Will you shut up already." She place BB down and he wrapped his arms around her leg immediately. "We were busy sleeping"

Toy Chica snickered at her dismissiveness of Mike's fear. She leaned to whisper to Foxy "I like this one"

Mike looked between Kris and all 7 animatronics now residing in the home. "WHAT THE HELL KRIS!" He stood now, slowly but surely taking it all in. They haven't attacked me yet so they must be somewhat safe… "You can't keep bringing home killer robots as if they were stray cats!"

Kris just shrugged "My house and I can do what I want"

Mike opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it with a grumble "Not fair to the other person living here…"

Smirking Kris leaned against the wall. "Mike...meet the toys."

* * *

0000000000

* * *

After general introductions. Mike was aware of the alternate names for the toys as well as how different they were from the animatronics he knew.

Freddy was the leader. He expressed his opinion and wouldn't budge if he found something clashed with his ideals. He was a big sortie with Kris though. Teddie on the other hand was kind of an asshole. Also coming off as the leader type, he refused to take no for an answer and would fight anyone who dared defy it. Much more in your face about it than Freddy. He was scared of fighting Toy Chica though. Probably couldn't beat the hot headed chicken.

Speaking of chickens, the two Chicas were nothing alike. The Chica Mike knew was like a mother hen with Kris and the others. She kept them in line and absolutely hated cursing. She wasn't scared to put you in line for cursing if she had too. Tia was the complete opposite. She was sassy, and had quite a mouth on her. It was surprising to hear so much foul language come from a children's entertainer. Mike also learned that Tia had picked up on mechanics in order to keep herself and the others in working shape.

From what he could tell, the Bonnies were quite different also. Regular Bonnie seemed quiet and shy but Mike couldn't really say if that was really true or not. Bonnie would only talk to Kris so he could he completely different from what Mike thinks of him. Now Bon-Bon was unexpected. He is extremely innocent for a supposedly killer robot. He is also super hyper. You'd think he is constantly on a sugar high with how cheerful he is.

Foxy and Mangle were also total opposites. The pirate he knew is loud, obnoxious, and quite clumsy in Mikes opinion. Mangle is extremely quiet and shy. She seemed extremely insecure and it took a lot of coaxing to get her to even say a word to Mike.

Mari as that creepy puppet thing is called remained silent during the whole introduction session. He remained out, leaning against the edge of his box for a few minutes before announcing his boredom and retreating back inside. He's an ass.

Balloon boy seemed OK. He was much more normal for Mike to get used to. He acted and looked like a child so the association was easy enough. The child did seem quite attached to Kris though. He never once left her side.

Now fully introduced to everyone, Mike took a deep breath to calm himself down and once more looked at all the robots. The entire living room was full along with foxy and Mangle hanging out in the kitchen so it wasn't too crowded.

With a sigh, he turned to Kris "I think we're gonna need a bigger house…

* * *

***Now everyone is settled and you have an idea on how I personify the animatronics. Hope you enjoy reading and dontnforget to read my other story if you want already. Its called 'Weight of the Soul' and I personally am proud of it***


	22. Chapter 21

This chapter goes out to Panda Lovin' Paige. Happy Birthday!

* * *

000000000

* * *

"BATTERIES!"

Balloon boy ran circles around the living room chasing down Mike who held his flashlight clutched tightly in his hands

"Get the little gremlin away from me!" Mike screamed as he continued to run from the small boy

Tia snickered from her spot on the couch where she sat watching TV "Give him what he wants and he'll leave you be, idiot" she didn't even glance his way, his girlish screams entertaining enough for her.

Mike spared a moment to glare in her direction as he once again dodged the grabby hands of BB. "I need to have this with me at work. That means it needs to have its batteries and actually turn on!"

Tia simply waved his defence off and went back to her shows. Meanwhile, the nightguard continued to run when a blue blur appeared beside him with a happy laugh; nearly giving the man a heart attack

"Whatcha doing Mr Mike?" Bonbon smiled brightly beside Mike, running along with him for the heck of it "Is this a game? Are you playing tag? Can I play?" The hyper rabbit spoke a mile a minute before jabbing Mike in the shoulder and running off a different direction "Tag you're it!" He laughed innocently

Knocked off balance by BonBon's tag, mike fell roughly to the ground beside the Marionettes box. Balloon boy took it as the opportunity to quickly leap on top of him and begin grabbing once more at the flashlight in his hands.

With a grunt from the sudden weight brought on him by BB, mike began trying to wrestle the young animatronic off of him. "Stop it BB! I already told you no!" He raised the flashlight over his head

Beside him, Mari popped up out of his box with an annoyed look on his face. With a slight growl, he plucked the light from Mike's hands and glared down at the dumbstruck man "Will both of you stop it? You're giving me a headache." He popped the batteries out and threw them across the room, BB hurriedly scurrying off Mike to retrieve them.

Mike frowned in annoyance but didn't argue with the puppet. He was far too scared of this animatronic in particular to say anything in response. Satisfied by this, Mari once again returned to the solitude of his box

Mike stood up and grumbled something along the lines of losing control in his own home before stalking off to his room. He had already put an animatronic ban on it when he woke up that afternoon face to face with BonBon. Apparently the man's snoring intrigued the rabbit. "Kris better hurry up and get back home. These stupid robots are too much for me…"

* * *

000000

* * *

Kris and Jeremy walked beside each other on the way to the car. Their classes had ended early today so they were free to go shortly after noon.

"You don't plan on continuing to work at Freddy's, right?" Jeremy stepped in front of Kris and stopped, staring seriously into her eyes "It's not safe for you. Just because they seem nice now doesn't mean they won't do something. I know that…" He looked down and away from her with a bit of hurt.

Kris simply sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'll be fine Jeremy. I trust them." The marionettes face did come to mind though with the matter of trust, but she didn't need to tell him that. Jeremy still isn't aware she found the toys in the first place. That surprise was for another day.

Jeremy's face became pleading "Please Kris! I don't want to find out they've done something to you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

Kris frowned in annoyance "You're not gonna change my mind on this. Stop trying already. Whatever happens will be my own fault so leave it be!" She pushed past him and continued back towards her car. In a huff, she sat herself down in the drivers seat and waited for him to climb in as well.

Resigning himself to silence on the matter, Jeremy hung his head a bit and climbed inside. The ride from school to his house was a quiet one. Jeremy sat staring out the window not wanting to egg the driver on anymore and piss her off. When they reached his house, Kris bid him a short goodbye before quickly driving off again towards her own home.

After parking behind Mike's car in the driveway, she hurried into her workshop to grab her toolbox. Each of the toys had a few problems that she needed to fix, not to mention the entirety of Mangles body. Marionette seemed perfectly fine and Balloon boy just needed a good clean up. His paint was faded and chipped along with the others but his systems seemed to work fine.

With her hands full of tools, Kris kicked the base of the door a few times before a chipper voice shouted from the other side "Coming!" She smiled at the sound of BonBon coming close.

"H-HEY!" Mike's voice came from inside the house as well. "You aren't allowed to be seen!"

Crashes echoed from inside and Kris groaned before the door was flung open by the blue rabbit, Mike clutching him by the waist in a failed attempt at holding him back. "Welcome home Kris!" Bonbon beamed. Behind him, the bookshelf that had been along the wall was on the floor in two pieces with the books strewn everywhere.

Kris groaned once more and leaned her head against BonBon's chest and slammed it against him repeatedly as if banging it against the wall "I just got that shelf fixed from when Foxy broke it…"

The rabbit grabbed her by the shoulders, a frazzled expression on his face "Don't hurt yourself!" He scrambled to set the broken pieces back together before showing off his work to the girl "Look! All better!" He beamed as the shelf only remained in tact for a moment before separating once more, causing BonBon to pout.

Kris smiled and laughed slightly "It's alright BonBon. I'll fix it again later. For now, i need to fix you guys up first" She held her tools up for all to see and smiled brightly

* * *

000000

* * *

By the time Kris had finished working on the toys, it was past midnight. She had yet to start on Mangle though,that would take a while. Mike on the other hand had already left for his shift at the pizzeria, not without complaints from the toys to go along though. Kris had quickly and easily shot them down by stating that they still needed some work done before they were ready to go. She had also made Mike swear to secrecy about the toys, not like he was one to talk to the originals much though.

Currently if someone were to walk into their home, one would think a paint store exploded. After she had fixed all the toys' systems and mechanics, it was time for new paint jobs for them all. Of course that meant messes as BB and BonBon had gotten a hold of the extra paint cans while Kris painted the others. Stripes, spots, and splotches of paint were strewn all across the walls, floor, and Kris herself. She had used herself as a shield for the others as she she quickly hurried them into the safety of her room. Their paint was still wet and she didn't want to have to redo all her work. She was already dreading having to repaint the currently rainbow rabbit blue again. balloon boy looked no better.

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Kris lunged forward and grabbed BB off the couch where he was busy finger painting the cushions. The young boy giggled and began smearing the paint over Kris's face instead as she carried him around while chasing BonBon.

BonBon laughed as he flung paint all around as he ran. "You need to catch me first!"

Having had enough of the noise, the Marionette opened the lid of his music box and glared out at the trio "Do you mind! It's hard to ignore you lit when your making so much-" his words were cut short as a glob of yellow paint splattered against his face.

The room fell silent…

Kris stared with her mouth agape. Even balloon boy stopped his babbling to stare.

Meanwhile, BonBon's eyes were wide as he looked at Mari before he began sputtering apologies as quickly as possible. "IM SORRY MARI! It was an accident, it wasn't meant for you. I mean, I wasn't aiming for you. SORRY!" He squealed before hiding quickly behind Kris.

Mari blinked before raising a long finger to his fave, touching the paint to confirm it had actually happened. "BonBon…" he took a deep breath before he began to yell "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY FACE, YOU BLOODY FOOL!" His mask clearly displayed his anger.

BonBon shuddered behind Kris with a whimper "It was an accident Mari…"

Mari glares at him before glancing around at the messy state of the room around him. "I assume you're responsible for this mess too?" When he got no response he narrowed his eyes at the rabbit "Clean it now."

"But it wasn't just me! BB did it too!" he crossed his arms and pouted

Mari frowns in annoyance "Balloon boy is too young mentally to understand. You know better. Clean it up or else" He glared at BonBon once more, scaring the rabbit into beginning to work.

Kris walks up beside Mari's box, BB still in her arms- both covered in layers of paint. "You're pretty responsible you know. I didn't expect you to handle it like that."

Mari glanced her way

"I honestly just expected you to use your weird magic on him or resort to violence" Kris smiled up at him

"Honestly, he'll never learn if I don't punish him; and magic would defeat the purpose." He scoffed as if it was obvious "Now then, go clean yourself. You look hideous"

Kris frowned "Gee, thanks" She readjusted BB on her hip and headed to her room. Once inside, she got stares from the other 4 animatronics in there already.

"Bonbon really did a number on ye lass. I imagine the livin' room be a mess too?" Foxy raised a brow

She nodded "Mari's making him clean it up though. He took charge when he accidentally got a face full of paint"

Tia snickered "That must've been a sight. Please tell me the bastard was a bright color!" Teddie glared at her for her use of cursing in the presence of balloon boy.

Kris just laughed. "His face was as yellow as you Tia. You should see BonBon though. He's a rainbow" She frowned slightly at the thought of having to repaint him again later, but that would have to wait. She needed to get her an BB clean first.

With all that's happened though in the short time the toys have been here, Kris could tell she was in for a ride…

* * *

0000000

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry I was gone for 2 weeks. It was AP testing at school. Buuuuut...I have 3 hour delays all this week so look forward to more updates on this and my other story.


	23. Chapter 22

Kris sat in the bath, the hot water soaking away the paint that clung to her body. She propped and arm up on the edge and looked at Balloon Boy who sat on the floor beside the tub playing with a washcloth. Smiling, she reached over and plucked the rag from his hands before dunking it in the water. "Come here BB," she motioned him closer so that she could reach him still from within the tub, "let me wash that paint off before it dries."

BB nodded and moved within Kris's reach. "You're blue!" he giggled and pointed at her face, still covered in paint.

"And you're pink," she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner. She began scrubbing away at the excess paint, trying to restore his original colors once more. Lucky for her the paint was still wet and came off rather easily, making the job go smoothly. Upon getting him clean, she went to work on herself. Unfortunately she wasn't made of plastic like BB, so the paint was a bit trickier to scrub off. It had already stained her skin slightly leading to much more vigorous cleaning to return her to her natural tan color. The water had morphed into a beautiful purple color by the time she was finished.

She grabbed a towel from the rack beside the bath and wrapped it around herself as she rose from the water. After tucking it so that it would stay on its own, Kris grabbed one more towel, bent beside BB and began drying him off as well. Bonbon would need cleaning by the time he finished cleaning the living room, but he could wait. Sure that would make the job harder, but Kris was in need of a nap. It was another all nighter for her today after all.

BB lifted his arms up to Kris as she stood up beside him, he had been clingy since Kris found him. "Alright, but it won't be for long BB. I need to get dressed and then I'm taking a nap." The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck when she lifted him into her arms. Kris propped him on her hip and headed back into the bedroom.

Unsurprisingly, the others were still there where she left then. Foxy sat on the floor beside the bed holding a quiet conversation with Mangle who rested on the bed. Tia and Teddy were there too, but the two sat in opposite corners of the room powered down at the moment after a long day of being active.

"They have the right idea…" Kris nodded her head in their direction when the two foxes glanced up at her. "I could really use some sleep." She yawned then, further proving her point. She set balloon boy down beside foxy "Watch him while I get dressed will ya?"

Foxy lifted the young bot onto his lap and grinned up at Kris "Aye lass. We'll be out of your way when you're done so ye can get some rest."

Kris smiled gratefully and grabbed a large T-shirt and shorts from her drawer before retreating once more to the bathroom to dress.

When she returned to the room she took a quick glance at the clock. "6 AM...what better time to finally go to sleep." She groaned before faceplanting onto the foot of her bed, eliciting a startled yelp from Mangle on the other side. She mumbled a quick apology into the mattress before actually crawling up onto the bed beside the toy fox.

BB quickly crawled off of foxy's lap and pulled himself onto the bed to cuddle beside Kris.

Foxy chuckled "good night lass. Good night BB"

"Night…" Kris closed her eyes and adjusted to a more comfortable position. With the next two words she heard though, her eyes shot back open in shock…

"Goodnight mommy."

Kris's eyes were wide as she stared at the young animatronic curled up against her. Foxy's jaw was dropped in shock while mangle's ears perked up surprised.

"Did he just call me mommy?"

* * *

000000

* * *

Mike pulled his car into the driveway that morning around 6:40 after the night at Freddy's. It had been a few days since Kris had last gone along to the pizzeria so the animatronics were getting a bit restless around him. He wasn't terrified to leave the office anymore, but he preferred staying inside and away from bots. He adjusted much quicker to the toys then the originals. Maybe because of the fact the toys didn't try to kill him on sight…

Back to the point, Mike just wanted to get inside and sleep for hours without interruption. That would be hard with the toys living there, but he could hope. When he opened the door it was oddly quiet. Nobody was screaming loudly, laughing, and things weren't crashing. His jaw dropped though when he stepped into the living room.

"What the Fuck…" Mike stared at the living room and all the bright colors adorning the wall. His eyes then zeroed in on one rainbow rabbit pouting as he vigorously scrubbed the paint from the floor. Thank god it was hardwood and not carpet. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Do you even need to?"

Mike jumped and spun on his heels to see the Marionette behind him with a bucket in hand. "MARI!"

Marionette frowned down at him and shut the front door which Mike had left open in shock. "Isn't it obvious?" He walked past the man and dropped the bucket beside Bonbon. "Bonbon here had a bloody paint war with balloon boy."

The rabbit whimpered but a quick glare from Mari shut him up and he went back to work cleaning.

"Don't stop til it's clean or else Bonbon." The puppet narrowed his eyes before retreating back to his box, leaving the night guard and rabbit alone.

Mike stared at the box for a moment before back to the bunny. "Where are the others?"

Bonbon pointed to Kris's room "They're all in there. I think Kris is sleeping though so I'd be quiet." His speech reflected his pouty mood as it wasn't as energetic as normal.

Mike walked over and opened her bedroom Doo a crack and peeked inside. Everyone was asleep. Or...sleep mode he presumed for the animatronics. Teddy, Tia, and Foxy were on the floor while the other 3 were on the bed. Kris was peacefully sleeping with balloon boy curled against her and mangle resting by her head. Mike smiled to himself and quietly shut the door.

Turning back to the living room, he sighed and stepped over to Bonbon. "I'll help." He grabbed a spare sponge and got to work on the walls. Sleeping could wait an hour…

* * *

00000

* * *

It wasn't until 1 that afternoon when Kris woke up. All of the animatronics had left her room except BB. The boy was awake though and occupied himself with trying to pry the grate off of her air vent. Smiling, she quietly got out of bed and snuck behind the bot before lifting him into the air from behind.

Balloon Boy erupted into giggles "Mommy!"

Kris froze at hearing him call her that once again. She looked at the young child in her arms and sighed. It's true he never had an actual family and he is designed in a human appearance. She figured that she must be the first adult to treat him like a real kid. Kris took this all into account and smiled. It wasn't really a bad thing to be called mom…

BB looked up at her staring down at him before smiling brightly. Kris grinned in response and spun him once more before setting him on the ground.

"Come on BB. Let's go see the others." She opened the door and headed out into the living room. Surprisingly, it was actually clean already. She had honestly expected to have to help clean when she woke up.

"Lass!" foxy chuckled and waved her over to the couch. "Lookie here."

On the couch, mike and Bonbon were passed out. Mike had his head on the bunny's shoulder and was snoring slightly. He also had some random doodles on his face.

"Tia added the markings." Foxy grinned "The lad almost woke up when she did, but it was still funny."

"Are they in the basement again?"

Foxy nodded "They're catching up with mangle. The lass had run off alone in the storage place and they hadn't seen her for a while."

Kris smiled "alright. I'm gonna wake bonbon up so I can fix his paint job again. Can you go tell the others to be ready to go tonight?"

"Ye be taking them to the pizzeria for the surprise tonight?" he grinned in excitement. He couldn't wait until the whole crew was back together again.

She nodded "I think tonight is gonna be great…"

* * *

000000

* * *

Bit of a filler, but I wanted to write this in. More bonding at home .

And it was almost another 2 weeks without update. School is coming to a close and I've been getting last minute work in before graduation. Next update will be for the other story


	24. Chapter 23

"Mari! Get your scrawny ass outside already!" Obviously Kris had already gotten over her fear of the puppet if she was talking to him like this. Sure some may consider her speech rude, but it's just how she is with the people she knows.

The Marionette shot her a short glare and stalked out of the house. He was never as close to the older bots as the toys were. He didn't have a counterpart like them. "I'm not fond of being spoken to like this." He turned his head up in defiance.

Kris simply shrugged and crossed her arms. "Get used to it" She then proceeded to head the drivers side of her truck.

"Don't think much of it." Mike stepped up beside Mari and looked up at him "If she's not cursing at you in anger than it means she cares. It's just how she is." He smiled a bit but it faltered when Mari frowned at him in annoyance.

A horn blared beside them, making Mike jump. They turned to the truck where Balloon Boy sat on Kris's lap with his hands on the wheel, giggling happily. Mari rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat as Kris placed the young bot back in the middle seat between them and buckled him in. This time around, it was BB and the Marionette in the front. Teddy, Tia, and BonBon had the back to themselves this time. Mangle and Foxy were driving along with Mike to save space. With everyone loaded in, it was time to leave.

* * *

It was 11:48 at the Pizzeria and the residing performers were already up and moving. No longer out for the nightguard, they saw no reason to abide by their old time restraints. Chica was in the kitchen, Freddy in the office, and Bonnie was sitting on the stage tuning his guitar. Earlier today during one of the parties, a string snapped and he couldn't fix it until now. It wasn't like the rabbit was actually playing the guitar during operation hours anyway. His guitar was just supposed to be a prop while the music played from speakers set all around the room. They didn't even get to actually sing for the children either. Everything was pre-recorded ahead of time and they were 'programmed' to perform in line with the song. Bonnie knew that he wished they would be free to perform as they please, and he was sure the others felt the same. Heck, it they had their way in the show, Foxy would have never gotten sent away.

He plucked the strings a few more times, adjusting the pegs if a chord was off, before he heard a vehicle pull into the parking lot. Glancing out through the front doors, Bonnie realized it wasn't one he recognized. Instead of the two small cars driven by the Schmidt siblings, a large truck pulled up.

"FREDDY! CHICA!" Bonnie glanced down the halls hoping the others had heard him. They needed to be back on stage before this new driver got out and saw them out and about. It didn't take long before thundering foot falls echoed through the establishment and Chica and Freddy rushed to his side.

"What is it Bonnie?" Chica asked slightly worried because of the stressed tone in his voice. She placed her wing comfortingly on his shoulder.

The rabbit pointed outside, thankful the driver had decided to back into the parking spot rather than pull straight in. They would have been seen for sure if so. "I don't recognize that car."

Freddy looked outside as well and frowned "Back on stage. Quick." He ushered them forward and they quickly assumed position, Chica quickly pulling the lever that closed the curtains

From outside, they heard 2 doors open and then close. Obviously there was a passenger too. There was a moment of silence before it sounded like another door was opened followed by loud metallic clanking. Something must have been unloaded from the back or something. Then the sound of another car pulled up and once again 2 doors opened and closed. Only then did they hear any voices.

"So this is Freddy's now?" a female voice said. "Looks like a dump…"

"Oh shut up. It's just smaller than the last location. That doesn't mean it's bad" This voice was deeper, but still young sounding. Probably that of a teenage male.

"I can't wait to see what everyone looks like now! It's been so long!" This voice was higher than the last, but still clearly male.

Freddy raised a brow at the statement. Were these once kids who had visited the last location while the toys were around?

"Come on already guys. Let's just get in before anybody sees you guys"

Wait a moment…that voice sounded like it was Kris. Freddy glanced at the others who both wore equally as confused looks. Kris wouldn't do something like giving away their secret…would she? They didn't have a chance to question it any longer before they heard the front door open and a crowd of footsteps shuffled into the main room.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back…" Kris spoke before she began to climb up onto the stage and slipped behind the curtains…only to come face to face with an angry looking Freddy. She glance up into his eyes and saw hurt and betrayal. Glancing between the other two, she saw the same betrayal in their eyes as well.

"How could you…" Freddy whispered as he looked down at the girl. "We trusted you Kris." Oily tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Kris immediately brought her hands up beside his face and brushed the tears with her thumbs "Shh, shh…" she tried to soothe him "It's now what you guys think." She smiled "It's a good thing actually!" Bonnie's ears perked back up at this and Chica looked hopeful as well. They had all come to love the girl and wanted to believe her

Kris smiled at them all before she stepped over to the lever controlling the curtains. She pulled the lever down and the curtain began to open, revealing to the band the group that stood waiting outside. "Surprise…" The eyes of the band grew wide before tears began to form once more, this time in joy though.

* * *

***So I lied apparently about Wots being the next story to be updated. My mind went to this one instead. Hope you enjoy it though. A heartfelt reunion is to come!***

(More to come soon since I graduate this Friday. No more school to hold me back!)


	25. Chapter 24

Was this really happening…

Were they really there…

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood frozen on stage. They were too stunned to move a muscles, worried that the toys would disappear if they were to move an inch out of place.

Kris stood by with a grin on her face as she looked between the two groups. "It's ok guys...they're really here"

Chica was the first to move. With a happy yet choked squawk, she practically flew off the stage to gather the group into a tight hug. Mari quickly untangled himself from the embrace, but the love was still felt none the less. The slight ghost of a smile that crossed his face didn't go unnoticed by the human girl watching on from where she sat herself on the edge of the stage. No matter how heartless the puppet acted, he obviously had something beating in there...metaphorically at least.

Bonnie was next to join the hug. His eyes were brimming with oily tears and he quickly rubbed them them away before hopping off stage and wrapping his arms around the opposite half of the group as chica. "I can't believe you guys are ok!" He sniffled and reached out to grab mari by the wrist before once more making the puppet a part of the hug. (And once more, he quickly removed himself)

Freddy still stood motionless on stage. "They're really here…" He glanced to Kris and she smiled softly at him before motioning for him to go join the others. He granted her a quick look of thanks before rushing off stage, releasing the death grip he held on his microphone and letting it drop to the floor as he joined the group. Just like bonnie, the bear also dragged Mari back into the hug. Before he could slip out again though, Foxy completed the circle around the toys. Sure he had already had his happy reunion with them, but he wasn't missing out on this.

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY FOOLS!" Mari yelled and he teleported out of where he was crammed between everyone.

Kris chuckled "one...You know you actually like it Mari. And two...i still don't understand your magic. Like seriously, where the fuck did you learn how to do that stuff?"

Mari simply crossed his arms and shot her a glare "As if I would tell you." He turned his attention back to the reunion hug going on before disappearing with a wave of the hand. "If anybody needs me, I'll be with Goldie"

Mike raised a brow and looked over to Kris, slightly worried "Who's Goldie?" Kris simply shrugged and looked back to the bots. Mike sighed with a frown before making his way to the office where he planned on remaining for the rest of the night. In his opinion he got more than enough time with animatronics at home and had no desire to deal with them at work now too. Sure he didn't know the originals as well as he knew the toys, but he could care less so long as they didn't try to kill him anymore.

Sitting in the office chair with a grunt, MIke picked up the tablet and began switching through the camera feeds to entertain himself. Checking the main party room, he could see that the group had finally separated from the hug and were seated on the floor talking amongst themselves. He flipped through feeds again until he came to stop at Cam 2B. Mari was leaning against the right wall seemingly conversing with a poster on the left wall. Confused, Mike switched to a different camera before going back to 2B. Still, it appeared that the Marionette was talking to poster. Not believing his own eyes he repeatedly switched back and forth between 2B and another camera to confirm his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He only stopped when he saw that the poster had changed. Rather than the usual image of Freddy, the picture had been replaced with what appeared to be an eyeless closeup of freddy's head if it were a yellow color. As he tried to get a closer look, he noticed Mari now glaring up into the camera at him. Startled, he threw the tablet down. Immediately Mike regretted that decision and let out a piercing scream as he found himself face to face with a golden animatronic suit

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening right now," Chica smiled happily and wiped the tears from her eyes with a wing. "I thought we'd never see you guys again"

BonBon jumped up and wrapped the bird in a hug once more "Aww, don't cry Chica! We're here now so no need to be sad anymore!"

Tia grinned, kinda creepily grinned that is since she had forgotten her beak back at the house. She tended to forget to put the thing on since there was no need to look presentable for children. "BonBon's right you know. We all thought we'd be left in that shit-hole to rot, but that's in the past now. We're here and we aren't going anywhere"

Chica frowned at her "That language needs to go though" Tia simply rolled her eyes at that. The two chickens had always butted heads when it came to Tia's more foul mouth.

Freddy sighed in content as he looked at everyone catching up. Teddy placed a hand on his predecessor's shoulder from where he sat beside him "Quite a surprise huh?"

Freddy chuckled and nodded "I should have suspected something when Kris asked me for information on where you guys were stored. I'm honestly surprised I didn't figure it out that she was up to something." He smiled

"Well we were pretty surprised ourselves when she showed up at the storage center." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Not gonna lie though, we tried to kill her." Freddy was about to cut in when Teddy continued, "She was slippery. Had to drag Mari into the chase just to get our hands on her." The toy bear chuckled, but the originals all seemed to pale slightly at the news.

Their heads all turned to the girl who was talking animatedly with Balloon Boy. They had become quite attached and protective of the girl and dreaded the thought that she would get hurt any more. If Mari had gotten his hands on her, then there was no way she had gotten away without injury. Sure she could hold her own quite well, but against Mari's magic? Very unlikely… Still, Kris looked unharmed for the most part. She wasn't visible in pain but there could always be hidden wounds.

Foxy spoke up to lighten the mood once more "Worry not lads, Kris be fine. Nothing but a few bruises from Mari. 'sides...I got him good for what he did." He grinned proudly. "Let's just keep the mood bright while we catch up." The group sighed and returned their attention to the toys once more.

"Soooo...how are all the little kiddies!" Bonbon bounced up and down in his seat "You must enjoy getting to perform again!" He smiled brightly

Bonnie laughed at his counterpart's energy. Both Rabbits were the energetic ones in the group. Sure Bonnie's energy had dulled since his depression from the last location, but Kris was helping to bring him back to normal. "Performing is great. I just wish we weren't restricted to our 'programming' during the day." He frowned and plucked a few chords on his guitar. "Performing on our own terms would be nice too…" he pouted slightly.

Mangle frowned and spoke quietly "I'm sorry…" she hid her face in Foxy's lap "It's my fault you can't walk around freely anymore…" She whimpered

Foxy placed his hand comfortingly on her head "We don't blame you lass."

Teddy frowned in anger "Don't blame yourself!" He yelled slightly. Though the leader like Freddy, the toy bear had a shorter fuse and wasn't afraid to release his fury. He crossed his arms and thumped his leg against the ground. "That stupid purple guy is to blame! He tampered with your systems!"

Kris looked over at them at the outburst. She contemplated going over to ask about it, but knew it wasn't her place. Instead, she looked back down at BB on her lap. The young bot had a small frown on his face and raised his eyes to meet Kris's.

"Don't ask…" Balloon boy closed his eyes for a moment before smiling again "Let's play more!"

Kris smiled down at the boy and nodded. She cast one more quick glance at the group before returning her attention to Balloon boy.

All was quiet in the room for a moment. No one dared say a word about the incident brought up. What little said was more than enough to cast a cloud of hate and sorrow over the group. The quiet lasted for only a minute though before an ear piercing scream shattered the silence as it echoed through the halls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Sorry for being gone for a while. I graduated from highschool last week and then immediately left for senior week. Spent the week in New York with little time for writing. Now I have all the time in the world! Expect more updates this week! Hopefully for both stories***


	26. Chapter 25

First things first…

I'M BACK GUYS!

I also realize that I am a liar and a horrible human being T_T It's been over 2 months since my last update, and I had promised to have a new chapter out that same week. So shame on me…

If its anything to you guys though, I've got a lot done personally in the time (when I wasn't tied down with ridiculous hours at work that is…)

For one thing, I got my driver's license and I got some new cosplays done including none other than...BALLOON BOY! Sure he's a little shit, but he's so fun to dress up as. If you want pictures and stories of how I scared a real security guard, leave me a message and I'll get back to you almost immediatly.

Also, I leave for college in 2 days, so stress has been abundant lately. I promise not to give up on my stories during this time and I hope you all continue to be avid readers!

Now then… back to the story finally!

* * *

All that could be heard was screaming and thunderous clanking through the establishment as 9 animatronics ran behind a small teenage girl down the halls of the restaurant. Kris was in the lead with the originals and the toys not far behind. It wasn't long before they arrived at the end of the hall and before the door to the office where the Marionette already stood, arms crossed with a scowl present on his face.

"Watch out!" Going too quickly to properly stop in time, Kris had no choice but to try and skid forward the last of the way to prevent herself from colliding with the tall being. Mari turned to acknowledge her just in time to be barreled into at full speed, sending both parties tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs. The rest had stopped safely, unlike Kris.

"BLOODY HELL, CHILD! GET OFF OF ME!" Mari scowled once more as he tried to untangle his long leg from its spot twisted beneath Kris.

Kris was splayed flat on her back across the puppet's chest with her elbow jabbed up under his chins and her head hanging off of his hip, staring straight into the office; face to face with the curious expression of a yellow bear. She could see Mike shuddering in fear behind the bear too.

A moment passed as they stared at each other before Kris smiled and rolled onto her stomach atop of Mari, still not getting up though. "You must be Goldie…" She stuck her hand out to greet the empty suit.

The bear stared at her for a moment in confusion before a girlish giggle escaped the suit. "And you must be Kris." She stuck her hand out to shake Kris's before continuing, "I've heard plenty about you from listening through the walls." Goldie giggled once more. "Tell me though…do you like pranks?'

The girl grinned, "I love them…"

Having had enough of it, Mari groaned out loudly in exasperation before shoving Kris roughly off of him and getting himself back up. "If anyone needs me- which I assume you won't…" He added a glare as warning, "I'll be backstage. Goldie, you're welcome to join me anytime." He glanced at the rest of the robots before mumbling, "You're the only tolerable one in this whole place…" With that, he teleported out of sight.

Goldie floated up off the ground and held a hand out to Kris once more to help her up, which she gladly accepted before an exaggerated cough gathered their attention back to the original objective…Mike.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Mike yelled in annoyance before flopping back onto his computer chair and crossing his arms in a huff. "How many of you guys are there in this place…" he muttered to no one in particular"

"Well, let's see…" Freddy began as he looked up in though. "There are 5 here, and there were 7 toys; which means there is a total of 12 animatronics."

Mike dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly. "Too many…One of you guys is scary enough, and now I have to live with 7" Ignoring his regular apprehension around the bots, Mike got up from his chair and began to shove them all out of the office area. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." With that said, he shut the large door behind him.

Tia crossed her arms in a huff, having been one of the ones directly pushed by Mike. "Well that wasn't nice…"

Meanwhile, Kris looked as if she was confused. Her face was scrunched up and she was counting off on her fingers as she muttered to herself.

"Kris? You ok lass?" Foxy cocked his head to the side and his eyepatch flipped up. Still, she didn't respond to him.

Teddy cleared his throat softly "If you guys don't mind, it's pretty cramped in the hall here. Can we go back to the dining room?"

"Sure thing Teddy." Freddy began to lead the way out of the hallway, "Come along now."

Everyone followed behind except for Kris, who still stood there in confusion. Seeing this, Goldie swooped down and lifted Kris from under her arms and began to float down the hall after the others. As the entered the dining room, Kris's eyes suddenly widened as she came to a realization.

"Seven!" She yelled out loudly. Startled by the outburst, Goldie dropped her and she landed on her back with an 'oof'

"What about seven sweetie?" Chica crouched beside the girl and helped her back onto her feet.

Kris turned to Freddy "You said there were a total of 7 toys, right?" When Freddy nodded, she continued "I only have 6 of them though. Who's the last toy?"

After having asked, the toys shifted uncomfortably in their spots. The originals all turned to look at them along with Kris.

"Now that you mention it," Bonnie looked around at all the toys, "Where is JJ?"

Teddy sighed and turned to BonBon, "Take BB to play with Mike for a minute, will you?"

Knowing what was coming next, the rabbit was happy to oblige, "Aye, Aye Teddy!" He mock saluted the toy bear before sweeping BB off the ground and running with him to the office.

"What's going on guys? Why did you have to send BB away?" Goldie frowned in confusion. "What happened to JJ?"

"Um…" Kris looked around at everyone "Who's JJ?"

* * *

***So I know that kind of cleared up Goldie and moved on quicker than you may like, but I didn't feel Goldie needed much of an introduction arc like the toys got. Goldie doesn't actually kill you in the first game, so I see her more of a benevolent spirit who just likes to play pranks. With this in mind- as well as Kris's personality- I just saw them getting along right off the bat. And about JJ, I didn't really feel like writing her in as a active character, so that's why the story is playing out this way at the moment***


	27. Chapter 26

***look who's back guys! For now, at least… The first month of college has gone by relatively smoothly, and I finally have time to write again. If you guys are lucky, I'll manage to post a chapter for at least one of my stories each week. No promises…***

* * *

Teddy and Tia were leaned up against the edge of the stage looking quite uncomfortable about the upcoming discussion. Mangle rested on stage behind them with a sad look on her face as BonBon came bouncing back down the hall to join the other toys. In front of them sat Kris and the originals with Goldie floating a foot or two above them. They sat in silence for a while, no one really wanting to start the conversation. Time ticked on slowly before the sound of Balloon Boy's laughter coming from the office seemed to snap them all out of their trance.

With a heavy sigh, Teddy closed his eyes before starting with the story. "First of all," he turned to Kris, "You should know that JJ was essentially BB's twin sister. The two of them looked the same and each of them was responsible for giving balloons to the children." Kris nodded for him to go on. "It wasn't until the move that we lost her…"

* * *

*flashback cause I don't wanna write this all as a spoken past event…*

A month had gone by now since the pizzeria was closed down. Aside from the owner and the police, nobody ever comes inside now. Without the children and the bright lights, the place looked rather dreary…Everything looked dull and gray inside. Pictures were pulled from the walls and white sheets were draped over each of the animatronics. The only color came from the neon yellow police tape that surrounded the kid's cove. There were no sounds either until night fell when the sound of mechanics whirring to life could be heard.

"Whoooooo…" clanking of metal could be heard echoing down the halls "Look at me, I'm a ghooooost!"

Balloon Boy ran through the halls laughing, followed closely by a similar sized figure covered in a white cloth. The second figure waved their hands around trying to appear spooky as they caught up to BB and grabbed him by the arm.

"Caught you!" A girlish laugh came from the figure. "Now it's your turn to be the ghost." Removing the sheet revealed a young animatronic girl. She looked much like BB, but her clothes were pink and purple whereas his were red and blue.

Pouting slightly, BB took the sheet from her hand. "No fair, JJ. I can't run as fast as you with my leg locked up!"

JJ simply smiled and stuck her tongue out (Cause robots have those…) "You're just saying that cause I caught you."

BB laughed and the two started walking to the main stage area. "If you're so sure of that, then wait til I get fixed by Tia."

Inside the room, Teddy, Tia, and BonBon still stood on stage with the cloth covering them. Sure it was past midnight, but they needed to reserve power now that the electricity had been cut. They've somehow adapted to charge themselves, but the process goes much slower without an outside power source.

Walking up to the stage, BB and JJ began pulling the sheets off of them all. Once complete, BB went over to the chicken and tapped on her leg. "Tia! Wake up."

Whirring was heard as a light came on behind Tia's eyes and she began to stretch out her joints. Looking down at the you robots, she smiled at them the best she could with a beak. "What can I do for you two?"

Though Tia was now awake, the other two remained in sleep mode. The loss of business had put everyone but the balloon children in bad moods. The main three rarely powered on, feeling their purpose was gone. Mangle often remained on and reflecting on what she had done until her power drained. Once she was charged up again though, the cycle repeated. Even the Marionette had become less tolerable. Despite his claims that children were dirty and vile creatures, he found joy in giving prizes to them. Without that, Mari was much grumpier and barely left his box. The only reason BB and JJ were unaffected was since they didn't understand what was happening.

Back to BB though, the young bot jumped up onto the stage and lifted his right leg up. "It's not bending easily when I try to move." Tia crouched down to get a better look and he demonstrated his problems to her.

"I still think he's just trying to get an advantage for the next round of ghost." JJ crossed her arms and stuck her nose up. She quickly burst into laughter at her own actions though.

Tia smirked at the two of them "I see…Sorry BB, but JJ's right. I think you're trying to cheat you little liar."

Balloon Boy gasped and looked up at her with wide eyes. "But I would never cheat!

Laughing a bit, the chicken looked back down at his leg. "Don't worry BB, I was kidding. Your leg joint just needs a bit of oil though. It's an easy fix." Tia disappeared behind the curtains for a moment before returning with a small tin of oil. She easily applied a little to the joint and put the tin down beside her. "Alright, try running now."

BB got down from the stage and ran around for a moment. "Thanks Tia." With that, he threw a sheet over his head and turned to JJ. "I'm gonna get you!" Letting out an excited squeal, JJ ran off with BB hot on her heels.

Tia smiled to herself and returned the oil back behind stage before sitting down on the edge. She watched as the two kids ran around, still enjoying themselves despite their situation. After a few minutes passed, the sound of a large truck pulling into the parking lot could be heard.

"SHIT!" scrambling to her feet, Tia threw the sheets back over Teddy and BonBon. Unfortunately, this woke them from their sleep modes and they lifted the sheets back over their heads to cast confused glances at the chicken. "SHHHHH…" She yanked the sheets back down. "Stay fucking still, alright? There's someone outside." Glancing around to make sure no one would see her dash past the front doors, Tia bolted across the room and into the game area where BB and JJ were currently playing.

JJ was standing on the top of the carousel laughing as BB jumped in vain to reach her. "You're not gonna get me this time!"

Ignoring her question of how JJ had gotten herself up there, Tia grabbed the girl and set her down on the ground quickly.

"Hey! Why'd you do tha-" "SHHHHH!" Tia cut her off and looked seriously between the two of them.

"Listen to me guys…" she picked up the other sheet from the floor and draped it over JJ "I need you two to stand where you belong and stay absolutely quiet and still. Can you do that for me?"

"Why?"

Frustrated, Tia ignored her censors around the two. "Oh for fuck's sake guys! Will you just listen to me this time." She glanced around worriedly. "Please…" The bots nodded and went to their standard locations. That out of the way, Tia bolted back to the main stage and quickly Covered herself in a sheet just as a large group of men walked into the building…

* * *

***dun, dun, dun! This backstory is a two parter. The next half will be out by Sunday, I swear. I can safely say this for once since I don't have any work due for classes this week. Hope you enjoy and keep reading!***


	28. UPDATE!

HEY ALL YOU LOVELY READERS!

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK :D

Sorry I disappeared for so long, it was my freshman year in college so I wasn't quite used to the transition and it made it hard to stay on track with updating the story

NOW...

I recently read through the entire story and wasn't fully pleased with it myself. Therefore...I will be rewriting the entire story!

The characters and general plot will stay the same, but there are definitely scenes that could have been 10X better if I put more time into it.

I will be rewriting every single chapter over the course of this week and the next. once I have about 5 chapters ready, I will delete everything already out to make way for the improved story.

I hope you'll all stick with me through this change! I'm doing this to make it better for you all

THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALWAYS STICKING WITH ME!


	29. Getting there

I'm working on the rewrite guys. Little behind schedule since I just got a new job and had a full week of training followed by a full 40 hour work week.

I have no work until Friday this week though, so I should be able to get through a good number of chapters and get them posted. Be prepared!


	30. Author is Back from the Grave

Hey guys, I just want to apologize for the long disappearance after I had promised you all a rewrite/new chapter. College had much more of my time occupied than I had expected these past 2 semesters and my summers were full of work.

Now that I am out of school for a few weeks, I will get around to the rewrite if anybody is still interested!

Leave a review if you would like me to pick back up!


	31. Good news

Alright guys, jury's in!

there's been tons of responces in favor of picking the story back up, so be prepared within the next week or so for the first chapter of the rewrite.

Just so you know, many things, including the general plot, will remain the same. A decent amount of things will be altered though. (Nothing too drastic)

I can't promise you consistent updating with school starting up again in 2 weeks,but I will try my best to get a chapter every other week.

I hope you all are ready!!


End file.
